


Natural

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is naked, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Sarcasm, Sass, golf innuendos, hijinks ensue, naturism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Drunkenly lamenting their mutual bad luck dating, Astrid and Heather end up booking a holiday on a whim. When they get there, they realise they should have read the details more closely...





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Ultimately a Hiccstrid endgame, but not gonna spoil the adventures this lot go on.**

**For clarity; naturism is not an inherently _sexual_  thing, so if anyone you know is into being comfortable and naked... don't assume they'll misbehave like these lot. But I'm an awful person who smuts up everything.**

**On we go! (I don't know where the naked places are I am making this up as I go)**

-HTTYD-

Fighting over the wine bottle, and already fairly tipsy, Astrid managed to wrestle it from Heather and take a long swallow. Heather stole it back, draining the rest while their glasses sat empty and unused on the table.

"Why are all the men we date terrible? And that woman, in your case."

Heather shrugged, raising the empty bottle with a sigh.

"We need more alcohol."

"No, we need a holiday. A totally jerk- and man-... a date free holiday. No drama. Just sunshine and alcohol."

Her friend went quiet, tapping her fingers on her chin.

"Just us getting drunk on beaches with no disaster dates? Excellent idea."

Heather crawled off her bed, rather ungainly after more than two drinks and Astrid very lovingly laughed herself silly as Heathers awful balance saw her trying to stand with the support of her desk. She returned with her laptop and another bottle of wine, which Astrid confiscated to ensure no liquid-electronic accidents.

"Where are we going? Wait. Don't we both have jobs?"

"I'm being nagged to use up my annual leave anyway. So are you, probably, cus you never take time off."

Humming, Heather nodded.

"Ok. Where?"

They pondered drunkenly, thinking longingly of sun, sea and sand.

"Australia? It's hot there."

Heather frowned.

"It's one Hel of a long flight though."

Astrid nodded, pulling on the wine bottle again. It was horrible, but she was drunk enough to drink it anyway.

"Greece?"

"How longs that..." Heather rolled over, tapping at her keyboard "under four hours? Ok. Greece it is. Ok... Greek. Beach. Ho-li-days..."

Heather talk-and-typed a lot. Astrid always knew when her friend was sexting someone, as she kept quiet. Drinking some more as she pictured tanning on a baking beach somewhere, Astrid listened to Heather mumble to herself.

"Oh hey, found a good deal. Two weeks at a resort with it's own hotel and beach, plus they do day trips and guided tours if you wanna go see places in Mykonos. And both indoor and outdoor pools?"

"My-ka-who?"

Maybe Astrid was drunker than she thought.

"The city. Beach filled place. Which is what we want."

"Can you pay it and I pay you back? Since I think that's how it works."

An hour of giggling over Heather's clumsy typing and apparently booking in as a couple who wanted separate rooms - Astrid wasn't sure what happened there - and an argument with the website where they booked flights, they were much drunker and in possession of a holiday booking.

"So we go book the time off work and then I guess we had better go shopping?"

Astrid nodded, dimly wondering if booking the holiday  _before_ telling work was a good idea. Ah Hel, she could always lie.

"But we gotta promise. No boys. Or girls. Or jerks. Which comes under previous."

"Promise. Just us."

Luckily, they both got the time off with no real incident. Impressive considering Astrid a rotten hangover and wished everyone who breathed too near her was dead. Both not massive fans of shopping, she and Heather did the full holiday-clothes, new swimwear and buckets of sun protection all in one days work.

Next was being turned into a pin cushion with a few booster shots for safe travel, not that Astrid really expected to pick up rabies or hepatitis, but better safe than sorry. Which was also her logic for putting condoms in her and Heathers suitcases - despite their promise, they were grown women. It was sensible, even if Astrid still had zero intentions of putting anything in her mouth that wasn't Greek food, alcohol or ice cream.  _Maybe_  water.

Clearly, she needed to unwind. Astrid was tense and wound up, more so than usual if all she wanted to do was get drunk and dream about murdering her boss. But first, she needed to find her passport.

Lugging suitcases to the airport at the crack of dawn, Astrid argued with security about the 'weird shape' in her suitcase that turned out to be where she had rolled up her socks and tucked them in shoes as a space saver. Heather was so tired she handed over a receipt from service station breakfast instead of her boarding pass, but  _eventually_ they were packed in like sardines on a plane, jetting off for a much needed break.

Heat hit them as soon as they exited the plane, and the two groaned in concert as they shoved sunglasses on their faces.

"Oh gods yes. That's what I wanted."

After an incident with the taxi guys bad English, they made it to the hotel. The hotel wasn't five star grandeur, but it was light and airy and smelled clean. The sun poured in through every available window and open door, gentle breeze waving past their legs as they went to check in.

"Enjoy your stay ladies."

"Thanks!"

Their rooms were next to each other, but not much more expensive than getting the same room - and Heather snored. Astrid went in to dump off her stuff, taking a quick shower and noticing there was an awful lot of beach towels, not to mention a couple of bottles of complimentary high factor sun cream.

Slathering herself in said cream, then putting on her two piece, Astrid stepped into her flip flops and wondered how nobody had invented beach footwear that didn't make a stupid noise. For whatever reason, they had given the girls key cards to each others rooms, so Astrid let herself in to Heathers. Seeing her friend naked wasn't exactly new for Astrid, and Heather looked up with a smile.

"Oh great. Can you do my back?"

"Sure. Do mine after?"

In their swimmers, complementary beach towels slung over their shoulders, Astrid and Heather headed down to the ground floor. Following the sign to the beach, a staff member points out the changing area to them. Astrid thought it a bit odd since they were already in bikinis, but maybe it was standard patter since he'd said it like it had left his mouth a hundred times before.

As they got outside, the changing areas resided on the turn of a path they'd follow to the beach. The sun was beating down on her skin nicely already, and the prospect of a fortnight with no work, no bad dates, no concerns other than sunscreen and how much ice cream she could eat was highly inviting.

Then a naked woman exited the changing stand.

She and Heather stopped dead, looked at each other before looking back as though checking if it was a joint hallucination.

Nope. She was still there, still naked, holding only a towel and a bundle of yellow fabric.

"You took your time Val!"

"Oh, the buttons on my dress got caught on my hair! All fine now."

The voice belonged to a very large and equally naked man who was coming back up the path in search of this woman. Astrid didn't know where to put her eyes, but found herself drawn to the freely hanging genitals of the large man like one would be drawn to the scene of an accident. He was just... standing there. Naked.

Astrid had a terrifying lightbulb moment. Suddenly the staff comment, the complementary suncream and pile of towels all made sense.

"Heather... have you booked us into a  _naturist_  resort?"

She managed to drag her eyes away from the strangers penis, staring in horror at her best friend. Astrid glanced at the ocean, and realised there was a litany of naked bodies leaping in and out of it.

"Are you girls alright?"

Oh no. The naked woman was looking at them. Astrid had to work very hard to look up, even harder when the woman transpired to be inordinately  _tall,_ putting her chest basically at Astrid's eye level.

"I uh..."

"I think they might be here by accident Val."

The large naked man approached too, thankfully stocky enough that she couldn't see his... genital area now.

"Oh my. You do know this is a naturist resort, right?"

Heather shook her head; Astrid couldn't find her voice.

"I don't think this has ever happened before. Well, jf you decide to join in, I think you'll find it very... liberating. Come along Stoick, I'm sure they are nervous enough."

The two naked people walked off hand in hand, leaving Heather and Astrid stood there, stunned. Well, only Astrid, as it turned out. Heather was already moving to the changing rooms.

"Heather!"

"What? We'd look weirder  **wearing**  clothes. When in Rome, yanno?"

"We're not in Rome!"

Astrid knew Heather was comfortable stripping off in front of  _her,_ but not a beach full of strangers. Even so, her friend exited a minute later, completely naked save for sunglasses and flip flops.

"Come on! I wanna sunbathe."

Shooed into the changing room, Astrid pulled the thing along the front to ensure she was totally covered and private. Was she really doing this? What if people stared? Would they stare? Wasn't everyone naked?

Taking off the swim gear was easy enough, tucking it into her little beach bag equally simple. Convincing herself to go back out there was another matter altogether. Taking a deep breath - Astrid Hofferson didn't get scared! - she swished the cover back, and walked out. Without her bag.

Swearing, Astrid went back and grabbed the damn thing. She may or may not have positioned her things to cover herself up a little. Heather tapped her feet impatiently.

"You done?"

"You could have gone without me."

"You would have killed me and tossed my body in the ocean."

Astrid conceded that; Heather was right.

"True."

Swallowing thickly, Astrid forced her reluctant legs to follow the path around.

And seriously,  _everyone_ was naked. Completely naked. Just walking around... naked. Astrid was still in disbelief. Looking around, there was a wide variety of body types everywhere she looked. A complete spectrum of colour, height, size and shape.

"Ah, you decided to join in then!"

Oh gods it was the couple. Astrid very purposefully looked only at faces.

"Well, figured I would have a go. Although I am worried about sand..."

Heather seemed to have gone native already.

"That's one of the reasons everyone has a towel."

Naked woman was very friendly and smiley.

"Good shout. Hi, I'm Heather. This is Astrid."

"I'm Valka, this is my husband-"

"Stoick! I thought I heard your mellow presence."

A tall blonde joined the couple, also  _totally naked._ This would take some getting used to. Especially that they hugged, touching each other in a clearly platonic way despite no clothes whatsoever.

"Mala! So glad you made it."

"I would not miss it. Who are your friends?"

"Ah, these ladies booked in here by mistake. Still, they seem to be joining the spirit. We were just about to offer to show them around."

"Oh, that would be great. Astrid will remember how to talk soon."

"I hate you."

Heather grinned.

"Told you."

The couple - Australian woman with long braided hair, Scottish man with large reddish-ginger beard - led the two confused girls amongst a sea of other naked people, pointing out things like the way to the indoor pool, the beach house that had drinks and ice cream, and even where they could play mini golf. All in the buff.

Astrid knew she was never letting Heather book a holiday drunk again.

-HTTYD-

**I'll be back to this once I've caught up on one shots and other stories... but here's the first proper chapter!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the positive response to chapter one!**

**Since you guys queried up a few times... no, no Hiccup/Heather/Astrid threesome.**

-HTTYD-

Still having trouble not  _staring at all the naked people,_ Astrid felt like everyone was looking at her because she was naked. It wasn't true, she knew - everyone was just getting on with their beach enjoyment in the buff.

"There he is!"

Big Scottish booming voice surprised Astrid out of her 'what am I doing' moment, and she realised he was talking about a naked man approaching them who sorta looked like one of the tall Australian women. Astrid's traitorous eyes ran down his body, stopping lower than she expected to as she realised he was wearing proper shoes.

"Uh, hi. My face is up here."

Oh gods she was staring. And he probably thought she was staring at his crotch. Dragging her eyes up, Astrid realised he was sort of cute. Had bright green eyes and soft-looking pink lips.

"I'm sorry. It's just weird to see someone wearing shoes on a beach."

"Son, this is Astrid and Heather. We were showing them around."

Oh, he was the couple's son. She supposed that explained the resemblance. He held out a hand, looking right at Astrid's face like she didn't have her entire body bared.

"I'm Hiccup. And I'm wearing shoes because you can't wear flip flops with a metal foot."

Her eyes travelled down again against her will, realising that sheen on his shin wasn't sweat, but the shine of a prosthetic limb.

"Oh. Ok. Fair enough."

Before he could say anything further, Hiccup was grabbed into a bear hug by another guy, one with a tattooed face and a beaming grin. Behind him was a slightly bemused looking redhead, clearly stifling laughter.

"Hiccup! Still so pale I can see you from space I see."

"And hello to you too Eret. Ah, you uh, you might want to put your towel on buddy."

Astrid was confused - and amazed that because they were on a guy free holiday, attractive guys kept appearing - until Eret backed up, looked down and pulled a 'whoops!' face before wrapping the towel in his hand around his waist.

"Sorry H, I didn't notice."

"It's fine, I just don't want to know you  _that_ well, yanno?"

Hiccup resumed looking at the new friends, also reaching to hug the not-his-mother Australian woman, who smiled at him warmly.

"This is Eret, and that's Atali. Guys, we made new friends... I think. This is Astrid, and Heather."

"Hi."

Astrid recognised the look in Heather's eyes and resolved to remind her friend they were meant to be on a drama free holiday. Later.

"Well, you kids have fun. We're going to go find somewhere to set up and relax."

Naked older couple left, leaving them with... well, actually Astrid supposed they could be couples too. Hiccup and Mala certainly looked friendly, and Eret and Atali had come over together.

"What's that on your leg?"

Heather asked, gesturing downward on Hiccup.

"You mean my  _leg?_  Or this?"

Hiccup indicated a little bag thing with a strap around his thigh. Astrid hadn't noticed... she'd been distracted a little higher up for a second or two then returned to his face.

"Yeah, that."

"Waterproof bag thing. Spare liner for my prosthetic, cus if I get it wet or get sand in it I have to take it off."

"Ah. Thank you for indulging me being nosy."

Hiccup smiled.

"You're welcome. Hey, I'm going to go get ice cream and adjust to the heat a little."

Mala nodded, kissed the side of his jaw. Yep, couple. Ah well. Guy free holiday anyway.

"Alright. I am going to go and  _enjoy_  the heat."

Astrid wasn't surprised by that - Mala had an Australian accent, was obviously used to the high temperatures. Hiccup was paler, sounded like he might be from Europe at least. His accent wasn't easy to pin down.

"You know, you can use contractions when you speak. Apostrophes aren't endangered."

Mala glared at Hiccup, but he only grinned unapologetically until she returned his amusement, then left to find herself somewhere to sunbathe (Astrid assumed).

"Easy H, or you'll be sleeping alone tonight!"

"Atali, will you go and drown him for me?"

"Of course."

Eret was dragged off protesting, yelling something that sounded like "I'll happily drown in-" before Atali covered his mouth as she continued to haul him away.

"Sorry about him. He has no filter whatsoever. Anyway, I need ice cream. Are you going to sunbathe or would you like to come along?"

Heather eyed him, curious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Aside from you being new so you won't know this place back to front and upside down - while  _drunk_  - I gather from your freckles and accents that you are not from sunshine countries. So you may want to acclimatise. Plus the ice cream is delicious."

Astrid nodded, already thinking longingly of something cold and sweet. Heather wavered, but followed rather than be left by herself on the beach. Astrid noticed very few people at all seemed to be alone.

"Is this a couples only place?"

"Sort of. They have a limited amount of singles places, but this is an adults only mostly couples spot. Not  _that_ kind of adult only."

Walking slightly behind him as he knew where he was going, Astrid did her best not to notice he had a really cute butt. She failed. It was a really good butt. Even Heather had noticed, and he wasn't her type.

"We uh. Ended up here by mistake."

Hiccup stopped, turned to Astrid with shock on his face.

"How do you  _accidentally_ end up at a naturist resort?"

"Letting Heather book a holiday drunk."

"Hey! You were there too. And drunk."

"So how did you realise?"

"Your naked parents."

Hiccup cracked up laughing, bending to clutch his stomach and bracing one hand on his knee as he expressed amusement vocally and for what felt like a long while.

"That  _would_  be quite a surprise if you weren't expecting it. Oh" he wiped a tear of mirth from his face "I like you guys already."

Focusing on the end goal of ice cream, Astrid saw he was leading them to the beach house in the distance. Rather than expect people to carry money with no pockets, they could charge their orders to their room and settle up at the hotel's reception desk. The menus were in Greek, but thankfully had English underneath so Astrid ordered a lemon... something. Followed Hiccup's example and sat on their beach towels.

"This isn't ice cream."

"Officially, I guess it's frozen yoghurt. But it's cold and tasty."

Hiccup grinned from his bowl of mint green goop, and he wasn't wrong. Sharp and fruity and sparkling with ice crystals, the lemony goodness was exactly what she needed to settle her against the heat - and honestly, the dramatics of the day already.

"So how much of a tour did my parents give you?"

Heather didn't have a mouthful of her coffee-cream thing, so she answered.

"Uh, they pointed out this place, the way to the indoor pool, told us about where we could play mini golf."

"Well there's an outdoor pool, a jacuzzi, yoga, volleyball... there's a gym, but you have to wear clothes in there. What else... well, there's the restaurant. A little spa. Through that door is a spot for if ou want to get out of the sun and read or something. Oh, and the first aid place is up by the water stand on the beach."

Astrid licked her spoon for a piece of crystallized lemon stuck there, seeing Hiccup turn his attention to his bowl.

"You know this place well then?"

"Yep. Been coming here annually for five years. Went to family friendly ones from when I was about six. My parents were naturists before I was born."

So he was around their age. Astrid scraped her bowl, sad the tastiness was over.

"What about the rest of the year?"

"Oh, I pop to naturist spots back home when I can, but yanno, England is no Greece."

"Yeah. Well, I've never looked up naturism back home but it's not the sunniest spot."

Hiccup smiled.

"Well, there's only one dedicated naked hotel, and that's in Birmingham. There's a few little spots where you can rent a cottage and walk the fields nearby in the buff. Plus a few beaches. But nothing like  _this._ Ah well, makes this place special."

When they stood, Hiccup had tied the towel around his waist before his hips cleared the cover of the table. Astrid couldn't help glancing out of the corner of her eye...

"I'm going to find my parents. You're welcome to come along."

Tearing her eyes back up to face level, Astrid nodded, taking Heather's bowl from her to return to the counter. The staff in here had nothing but aprons and smiles on, but Astrid supposed they would be allowed to put on clothes if they got cold.

On the walk back to the beach in search of Hiccup's parents, who Astrid doubted anyone could miss, Astrid had to ask.

"What's with your towel skirt?"

"Oh" Hiccups cheeks might have flushed a little, but it might have been the heat "it's just an unspoken rule that if you're looking a little... excited, you cover up. It's not a sex thing, an average man can have six erections a day. Or an average Eret, about ten. But he rarely even realises and we have to tell him to cover up."

That confirmed her suspicions of earlier, not having actually seen anything as Hiccup was stood between her and Eret. Astrid could only nod, still somewhat unsure how to respond to a guy who, when presented with her naked body, looked her in the eye. Guys didn't do that when she was fully clothed. And he was so blase about walking around with an erection. This place still needed some getting used to.

"Enjoy your ice cream son?"

"Yeah. Mint chocolate. And guess what? These girls are from back home too."

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe if this appeals to you we can show you the spots back on native soil."

Astrid could only nod absently, unsure if this little jaunt into naturism was to be obliterated from her mind when she got home. Everyone else seemed relaxed, but Astrid was  _very_  aware that everyone was naked. She was very aware  _she_ was naked. It wasn't the liberation everyone else seemed to be feeling. After a couple of hours awkward conversation and baking sun, Astrid stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go in. Order room service for dinner. Clean sand from... everywhere."

"Fair enough. If you want something to do later there's a big campfire when it gets dark and cools down. There's music and alcohol and really embarrassing dancing. Of course, that might just be me."

"Thanks. I'll uh, see how I feel. You coming Heather?"

Her friend nodded, moving to stand up.

"Sure. Nice meeting you... Everyone."

"You too girls."

They headed in, using the side entrance to the stairs rather than bother to dress just to shower - the main lobby wasn't  _nudity-banned,_  per se, but since anyone could just wander in it was considered polite of them to not stroll through in the altogether constantly.

Astrid soaked in the shower, running the water barely above freezing in an attempt to cool off after she'd scrubbed sand from skin sticky with sweat and sunscreen and more sweat. The room service menu had several Greek options, and Astrid intended to try some of the local cuisine while on holiday, but for tonight she wanted familiarity and ordered a pizza. It was a Greek pizza, but it was a pizza nonetheless. Heather let herself in to Astrid's room, flopping onto the bed next to her and declaring she had ordered food to Astrid's room too.

"So, are you still mad about the naturist thing?"

"It was an accident. I'm not  _mad,_ it's just all very... strange. I'll get used to it."

"Are you going down to the fire later?"

"Nah. I want pizza and my favourite book. Maybe some unintelligible Greek tv."

Heather shrugged, stealing Astrid's water bottle for a sip.

"Suit yourself. I'm going. Unless this Greek food floors me."

"What did you order?"

Heather shrugged.

"Not a clue."

-HTTYD-

**Don't get used to one day spanning two chapters... but also don't be surprised if it happens again. We all know I have no consistency for chapters whatsoever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisa M: Nudity has become synonymous with sexual in the majority of cultures, but that isn't right. Babies are born naked from naked mothers, that is not a sexual act. Breasts suckle infants - not a sexual act. Naturists are just able to see beyond the cultural stereotype that nudity cannot be platonic and innocent.**

**HTTYD is set during times when people still used communal bathing spots, so naked bodies were a non-event to them. So... I'm just sticking with that, really.**

**Chapter contains Hiccup/Mala smut, if you're wanting to skip that it's only really at the start.**

-HTTYD-

Music filled the night air, not so loud it would disturb those who stayed in the hotel nearby but enough that it encouraged increasingly drunk folk to dance terribly. Mala was stone-cold sober, and Hiccup had only had one beer, but then they weren't really dancing. It was just pleasant at the fire.

The resort was almost exclusively aimed at couples, limiting the number of aggressive drunk singletons attempting to get frisky with unwilling participants. Hiccup and Mala were down as a couple, though they had separate rooms. Not that they  _were_ a couple. Not really. Even if the spark in Mala's eye was making Hiccup consider reaching for his towel before anyone noticed his response.

Spotting that his dad was now very drunk and dancing completely abominably, he took that as a cue to turn to his friend. His  _very_ good friend.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Mala smirked, a small but distinctive quirk at the side of her mouth.

"Sounds good."

It was always his room they went back to; Mala liked her space, which he respected, and it meant Hiccup never had to dash back for protection.

Mala pinned him to the closed door and kissed him, smirking more when he hissed at the cold of the laminated notice stuck to the back of it. Tall and strong, Mala dominated with ease and if she ever yielded to Hiccup, he knew it was completely by her own will rather than bending to his. He didn't mind; he liked being a little roughed up, and Mala had done so much  _for_ him that he had no trouble trusting her not to cause him any serious harm.

The worst was her penchant for  _biting,_  sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder and leaving a sting to fade into a pleasurable tingle there. Hiccup had zero issue, but it was impossible to hide any marks left when one walked around starkers. Still; it was a yearly occurrence and nobody (except Eret and occasionally his dad) ever really remarked upon it.

"Shower off sand first?"

Not against the idea of his bed not being full of sand, Hiccup nodded and gestured to the bathroom.

"Go right ahead. I need to find my shower leg."

It was basically a water resistant anti-slip thing on a stick, but meant Hiccup could shower standing up. Mala was quick and efficient, trading places almost as soon as Hiccup had his new limb on. That was always a fun chat at airport security.

Back in his old faithful with much less sand stuck to him, Hiccup was hauled back to bed by a slightly scary naked Australian woman, biting playfully at his jaw and neck when they tussled on the bed. Her skin was cool to the touch after showering, fingers keen and practiced as they skittered over sensitive nerves.

They hadn't seen each other in near six months, and while Mala wasn't his only sexual partner in that time, Hiccup was pretty sure they had both missed each other a fair bit. Smooth lips sealed over his cock, surprising Hiccup with her speedy move south to suck hard with little preamble. It was almost too much to take at once, but Mala knew how to vary her speed and suction until she had Hiccup a squirming mess beneath her nimble tongue.

Bright green eyes flashed with heat when she looked up, tonguing wetly at his frenulum before lifting off altogether. Now she was satisfied Hiccup was a burgeoning mess of arousal, Mala reached for where she knew he kept condoms, sheathing and straddling him with barely a word. Amazingly, going down on him turned her on incredibly effectively, slick wetness taking him in as Mala seated herself.

"Mmm" she hummed, shifting and savouring "I have missed this."

Hiccup bucked a little, enjoying the way Mala's eyes popped open as she gasped with sudden depth. Bracing long legs either side of his, Mala set a quick and hungry rhythm atop him, rode him with purpose and more elegance than most could probably maintain in such a primal state. The woman was miles of perfectly tanned skin, lightly freckled in a few spots and scarred in a few more, fingertips toughened by her work but Mala was more than capable of delivering only the lightest, most teasing touches to leave him shivering pleasantly.

When she could see Hiccup struggling to keep up without succumbing to blistering heat, Mala slowed to a steady grind that was no less intense as her muscles gripped and squeezed tight, surrounding him constantly. Apparently not content to torture him with only physical sensation, Mala leant forward to moan and gasp and murmur sweet filth in his ear, that gleam in her eye telling Hiccup she was greatly enjoying turning him to a writhing wreck.

It worked, ecstasy shared between them as they clutched and rutted against each other, parting on damp skin and ragged breaths to recover from what Hiccup knew would only be round one. Sure enough, once he'd ditched the condom and they'd drank water, Mala was pulling him against her, sliding sticky thighs up over his hips as they kissed, hands roaming his back before sliding to more intentionally arousing spots...

Hiccup woke with incredibly strong arms locked around him, telling that it was one of the nights Mala hadn't felt like sleeping alone. She grumbled at him moving, but his leg had to go back on as soon as he awoke.

"I am going to go and take a shower, I will see you at breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

Hiccup checked his back in the mirror, shaking his head in a fond sort of exasperation at the none-too-surprising red lines that resided there. Actually, they were gentle. Mala often broke skin. A few faint bruises dotted his shoulder, but again, nothing he hadn't expected. There were wolf-whistles when he entered the breakfast room - mostly from Eret - and his mother gave him that knowing, indulgent look that said "I accept my son is a grown up with a sex life but lets not go into detail."

Grabbing a couple of fruit juices, Mala had filled the seat by him when he returned with a plate full of honey coated pastries, another plate filled with eggs and cold cuts of meat.

"Hungry son?"

His dad asked, tucking in to his own mountain of food.

"Starving."

"Musta burned off some energy last night."

His dad chuckled to himself, amused by his own joke. His wife rolled her eyes.

"Stoick! Some decorum at mealtimes would be appreciated."

Naked at breakfast was a fifty/fifty affair - some people just didn't get redressed for two weeks, while others had on light linen shorts or dresses. Hiccup had shorts on, along with his shoes specially designed to help keep him balanced on sand, which wasn't a static, flat surface and therefore could be tricky when only one foot actually worked. Valka had her light yellow sundress on, but Hiccup's dad bore only the towel around his waist.

Hiccup wasn't unaware that many people thought it odd he went on naturist holidays with his parents, but it wasn't weird to them. Everyone was naked there. And they weren't there to look at other naked people - they were there to  _be_ naked, free.

"Oh man, I always forget how good this stuff is."

So full from his indulgent breakfast that Hiccup's usually almost concave stomach stuck out a tad, he sighed happily and sipped at some refreshing water before he decided to head out and enjoy the beach before temperatures really climbed.

Mala came along with him, sat helping apply sunscreen to Hiccup's back and be definitely heard a light chuckle when her fingers went over the marks she had left. As they sat watching the beach start to fill, Hiccup caught sight of the new girls, eyes lingering on Astrid's face.

Ok, so  _maybe_  he had a type. Athletic. Blonde. A bit of attitude. And despite having landed by mistake at the naturist resort, Astrid had fearlessly joined in.

Dragging his eyes away, he saw Mala giving him her knowing look when she shifted so he could sunblock her back.

"Say nothing."

"I did not say a thing."

Hiccup glared at her back, knowing if he could see her face Mala would be biting back laughter. Eret and Atali joined them a few minutes later, their relationship not dissimilar to Hiccup and Mala's really. Although they did share a hotel room, Eret and Atali were more friends with benefits than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey, anyone up for a game of volleyball?"

Hiccup was about to nod, then caught sight of something and looked away pointedly.

"Well, you might want to wait for the tent to come down or you'll scare people away."

Eret swore, pulling his towel over his lap and laughing

"I don't know what's wrong with it! Behave you little feral thing."

"Well, I imagine it is simply a reflection of its feral owner."

Mala commented, giggling as Eret pretended to look put out. Eret spotted the girls they'd met yesterday, yelled out.

"Heather! Astrid! C'mere!"

The two women approached, confused.

"What?"

"We're going to play volleyball. Wanna come?"

Hiccup watched them look at each other, exchanging smiles he could only classify as dangerous.

"Competitive sports?"

"You're on."

Despite himself, Hiccup felt his interest climb. They headed toward the volleyball spot, which was basically a net mounted on poles and stretched out in the sand. Someone nearby suggested boys against girls, and Hiccup got the feeling the man was in for a rude awakening when Mala, Astrid and Heather all stood on the opposite side to them.

"Easy victory and great view."

"Eyes up soldier" Eret clapped the strangers shoulder "or those ladies will slaughter you both in game and out."

His prediction was proved correct in about a minute, with the girls already two points up. Hiccup decided it was cheating to be expected to focus with both Mala and Astrid jumping about, that fierce competition in Astrid's face and Mala's victorious smiles both distracting. Astrid really was competitive, leaping up and slamming the ball back rather violently. If she aimed right, the blonde could do some serious damage.

"Woohoo!"

The women celebrated as they thoroughly trounced the men, several of whom looked rather disgruntled about such a thing. Hiccup wasn't too upset; Mala slipped an arm around his waist and squeezed him playfully, which was nice.

"I am going to go for a swim."

"Have fun, I'm not trekking back up to the room for my water leg. But remind me tomorrow and we can go together?"

"Alright."

She kissed his jaw, then left to head to the pool. Hiccup spied Eret talking to Heather, who seemed quite agreeable with the situation.

"Hey Astrid, want to go get a drink?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, then looked at Heather who was laughing at Eret's joke.

"Sure."

They walked toward one of the drink stands, and Hiccup noticed Astrid frowning slightly as she glanced back to where Heather was still with Eret and Atali.

"What's wrong? Being ditched by your girlfriend?"

Her frown deepened.

"Heather isn't my girlfriend."

Ah. Awkward.

"Oh. Sorry. Assuming. Then what's wrong?"

They took their drinks, heading to a nearby bench and table complete with parasol to keep their drinks cool for longer. Astrid dropped her towel on the seat, perched on it.

"This was meant to be a break from bad dates and awful jobs. No jerks, no boys. Or girls. But I'm not going to begrudge Heather having fun. Ignore me. Although... Heather isn't getting between something there is she?"

"You mean Atali? Oh, no. I mean, those two are  _close,_  but not a couple. Like me and Mala."

"Mala's not your girlfriend?"

Hiccup shook his head, sucking his straw and getting a mouthful of refreshing ice smoothie, banana and strawberry predominant.

"No. She's my best friend, and I owe her a lot. I mean, she taught me how to accept my body."

Astrid gave him a slightly raised eyebrow, a faint smirk playing over her lips as she nodded at the bruises on his shoulder.

"Is that what they call it?"

Hiccup chuckled; he supposed it sounded a little like a misdirect for what actually went on.

"I'm serious! I went on naturist beaches when I was younger, but after I lost my leg... I was ashamed. I hated it. It was scarred and ugly and I didn't look like anybody else at the beaches. So I stopped. Insisted on being babysat so my parents didn't stop for my sake. I wouldn't even wear  _shorts_  at home."

He realised he was sharing a lot, but Astrid was riveted, leaning in to hear more.

"So where does Mala come in to it?"

"You might have noticed that my mom and Mala both have the Aussie accent?"

"Yeah, did they know each other down under? Oh wait. That sounds wrong."

They shared a laugh before Hiccup continued, Astrid still giving him her full attention. She had really pretty eyes.

"My uh, my mom babysat Mala when she was a teenager and Mala was little. There's like, eleven years between them? Anyway, when Mala started visiting what she refers to as the arctic, but is in fact Great Britain, she looked mom up cus she knew mom had moved there. And so, awkward seventeen year old me met this spunky, self-confident twenty-something Aussie woman."

"And you got a crush?"

"Yeah. Unsurprisingly, I hadn't had a girlfriend before. Hel, I barely had friends. Then Mala... she seemed to take me on as a personal project, made me go to counselling to deal with the trauma, made me start  _looking_ at myself. And I realised eventually that it wasn't so bad. My amputagipn healed well. I'm  _alive._  I can  _walk._  So what if I look a bit different? Nobody except twins look exactly the same anyway."

Astrid nodded, processing and drinking for a minute or two

"Ok. That's really cool and all, but I'm missing the part about why you two aren't dating."

"Well, she lives in Australia half the year. We have a good chemistry, but we're better friends than lovers. Just friends... with benefits. We aren't long term compatible in that way. But I got one Hel of an eighteenth birthday present."

She shook her head, but she was smiling

"So you sleep with her and date other people?"

"Well, I don't cheat on anyone. It's just.. I'm available. She's available. We have fun."

Hiccup waited for a response, one slow in coming as Astrid glanced back out to check on Heather. At least, he assumed that was what she was doing.

"Fair enough. Do you always tell this much to strangers?"

Humming as he drank rapidly melting slush, Hiccup shrugged.

"You get to know people easier when there's already nothing to hide."

-HTTYD-

**See? No break ups or cheating. For those who worried.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look it's that time again...**

**Naked time!**

**(I live in hope that at least one person gets that reference.)**

-HTTYD-

After another sleep in Greece, Heather woke, went to bug Astrid and then they headed down to breakfast, meeting up with Hiccup who suggested an activity they had not yet tried out.

"Yoga? Naked yoga? I... I'm gonna pass."

Astrid refused, visibly already plotting her escape from Heather and Hiccup.

"What? Why? You love yoga."

Heather asked.

"Yes. But back home I'm not either having someone staring at me a little too closely, or me staring at their... just, no."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that. The teacher knows not everyone is super flexible or super comfortable contorting themselves. Groups are small. You only join in on the poses you want to do. No pressure."

Astrid glared at him, and Heather suppressed a giggle. Oh, this Hiccup guy was in trouble. With a capital Astrid.

"Look, Astrid, babe. I'm making you go whether you like it or not. You didn't come out to the fire last night. There's a difference between a relaxing break and being plain anti-social."

Heather dragged a protesting Astrid along, knowing Astrid could put up more of a fight if she were so truly against it. She'd haul Heather to the oceans edge and threaten to drown her. They went along the sand to what was basically just a room plopped down in a spot that got good sun coverage dawn til dusk. There were yoga mats already down, which most people were throwing their towels over before sitting down. Astrid was looking for the most convenient spot to not look or be looked at by most, spying an empty mat at the far end and making a beeline for it.

Hiccup was right about small groups - there were only a dozen mats in the room. All were full by the time the session started, a very much naked instructor walking in to run it. She had one of those super airy voices, like she'd burned so much incense in her life she'd learnt to breathe a different way and it made her sound like a cloud had floated down into her lungs.

Or something.

Heather  _was_  a bit distracted. That Eret guy seemed to be hitting on her, but he was so casual and swagger-y with everyone that Heather couldn't be sure. and didn't want to outright call him an ass for chatting her up when he had a girlfriend if she was just reading too much in to it.

"Alright everyone... I see some new faces today. Good. Good... let's begin."

The woman had zero urgency in her cloudy voice, already beginning the first stretch and using the fancy names Heather didn't understand even back home without a thick Greek accent. She glanced along to where Astrid was half-heartedly lifting her arms, knowing it would make her chest stick out; her best friend was still a little self-conscious about the whole nudity thing. Heather credited Astrid massively for trying; she suffered with the creeps in the street pretty bad whenever she had a little skin on show back home in hot weather. This whole place where nobody really  _looked_ was throwing her for a loop. Besides which, Heather had met Astrid's dad - he loved his daughter, but was one of those who felt a 'lady' should present herself the 'right way' to attract the right sort of 'husband', while Astrid called that nonsense and reminded her dad that a guy who saw that side of Astrid wouldn't have a clue about the  _ **real**_ Astrid.

But it had left her friend with some mixed up guilt towards sexuality and nudity. Heather had just thought it would be fun and took a chance since they were already there. And it was. Plus - zero tan lines! That was a bonus. So far, she'd not really felt uncomfortable or over-exposed. It would look weirder to be wearing clothes here after all.

"And now we shall move into the next position..."

Heather scrambled to comply, following the bronzed yoga lady who clearly spent a lot of time getting very few tan lines into what she knew as the downward dog position. Astrid was resolutely sticking in her open breathing position, and Hiccup was doing the less aggressive version on his knees. Heather supposed he might struggle doing it properly with his metal leg. Not that prosthetics were her area of expertise by any means.

"That... wasn't horrible."

Was Astrid's judgement on the class, and Hiccup edged closer with the confidence of a man not in immediate physical danger.

"How not horrible?"

"Eh. I feel a little more relaxed. I might go get dressed and hit the gym. I think I'll feel a bit more myself after a workout."

"You want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine. You guys have some naked fun... that came out wrong. Ok bye!"

Astrid took off toward the hotel, to one of the very few spots where clothes were mandatory rather than optional like everywhere else. Hiccup looked toward Heather, still pleasant and friendly but Heather reckoned the man had a bit of a soft spot for Astrid.

"You uh, wanna go find Eret and Atali? Or shall I allow you to do your own thing?"

Heather weighed up her options; confusing as he may be for her head, Eret was good company. And Atali wasn't confusing. She was sweet, a little quiet but intelligent and funny when she wanted to be.

"Lets go find them."

Hiccup smiled, turned to lead them on a hunt for his friends. They bumped into his parents en route, both of them off to get something to eat and wishing Heather a pleasant day. They were both very nice, hadn't even made fun of them when they realised the two girls had ended up there quite by accident. It was no wonder their son was such a friendly, warm person.

"Hiccup! Man, if you can't get a tan in Greece we're gonna have to pack you off to Australia with Mala some time, see if that place can't barbecue some colour on to you."

"Eret for the love of all gods everywhere, will you put that thing away?"

Heather didn't look.

Ok, she did a little. But only because Hiccup brought it up... no! Mentioned it.

Eret laughed out an apology and wrapped his towel around his waist, glancing around and spotting his drink. Atali watched him pick it up with some trepidation, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he popped the lid off and fished out a couple of half-melted ice cubes.

"Eret, what exactly are you planning on do-"

"Hoooooooo my gods thats cold!"

He'd actually done it. Shoved ice down his towel, and the effect was instantaneous as the tent in his towel vanished, the owner of said tent hopping about swearing.

"You're actually mad mate."

"It's effective! And cold!"

"Come on! You're a Sami. Cold is in your blood."

Heather looked between them, confused.

"Sami?

"See the tat?" Eret indicated his face, and Heather nodded "it's a family thing. My dad has one just like it. Mom's is smaller, but she has one too. We're descended from the Sami people who settled and herded reindeer wayyyyy up in the Arctic Circle. Some people still do. Like my grandpa. It's a very long story. I can tell you it if you like?"

Heather nodded, already curious. She liked learning new things. It was only after she agreed that she realised she'd agreed to spend yet more time with the confusing guy.

"I promised I'd go swimming with Mala today... you wanna come Atali?"

"I would enjoy that. I've heard the Sami stories plenty of times."

"And you love them!"

Atali rolled her eyes, giving Eret an indulgent look as Hiccup helped her to her feet, and suddenly Heather was being left alone with Eret.  _Get a grip Heather! You barely know him. He's just being friendly._

"Want to go get an ice cream?"

"Sure."

They headed off toward one of the stands that dispensed ice creams in big thick waffle cones, sitting on towels in a shady spot on the sand so they'd have time to eat it before it began melting into goop. Once a considerable way through his - with the occasional obscene expression as he licked the frozen treat - Eret began to tell Heather about his family history. The culture the Sami had lived by before they were converted by force to Christianity, their old religions now sadly relegated to little more than the stories passed on from elders to elders.

"So... you  _eat_ reindeer?"

"Only when I visit my grandparents. The stuff sold in other countries is never good quality, and it's never had the love and devotion a Sami's animal has. Reindeer were part of the group. Sami never wasted a thing, we used the skin and fur and even blood. So when a reindeer is killed, it's not tossed through a processing plant. It's harvested properly, with respect for the animal. Not much was hardy enough to live up with the Sami settlers, so reindeer herding and sometimes fishing was all there really was. And there aren't many of us left these days, so we hold on to what traditions we can."

Heather nodded, trying to take it all in.

"And you go back home to see..."

"The Aurora Borealis. Or Northern Lights, as most folk call it. Yeah, at least once a year with my parents. Our ancestors saw them as the souls of the dead passing on. So they had to be respected, revered."

"Wow."

It was clear he was proud of his heritage - he bore the tattoo on the most visible part of his body - well, when he was wearing clothes, at least. And he spoke with certainty, like he'd heard and  _listened_ to his Sami elders tell these stories, kept them, learned them. He smiled when he told her the Sami equivalent of fairy tales, painted vivid images talking about their traditional clothing. Eret talked with his hands, gesturing and growing more animated the longer they talked.

"Wow! We've been here ages! I'm all stiff. And not in the way that usually gets me in trouble."

Heather couldn't help laughing, both stretching and groaning as they stood up from where they'd been sat in effectively the same position for what felt like  _hours._

"Oh man, I'm so sore. This calls for a jacuzzi! You coming?"

She quirked a suspicious brow at Eret.

"With you?"

He scratched his chin, somehow not really touching the tattooed bit as though he'd had lots of practice being careful with it.

"Well if it makes it sound less creepy they aren't private. Anyone could be there."

Well, Heather  _was_ sore. A warm, bubbly soak sounded amazing.

"Alright."

Eret led the way, still entertaining her with stories about watching his grandfather chase a cheeky baby reindeer around the pen they slept in because he'd nabbed more carrots than he was allowed.

"Huh. It's usually busier than this... maybe everyone has gone to get food."

The jacuzzi spot was empty save for a couple sat near the edge, obviously engaged in a happy conversation and just enjoying the ambience of the sun and the sounds of bubbling water. Heather put her towel on the side, kicked off her flip flops then slid down into the water with a deep sigh of happiness.

"Oh, that is  _niiiiice._  Well done Eret, top notch idea."

He chuckled as he dropped a little less than gracefully in the bubbles, feeling around with determination to find a bit of ledge to sit on.

"You are welcome. If that's the right thing to say."

"Works for me."

Heather sat soaking quietly for several minutes, and Eret didn't interrupt her. The water had a bouncy feel, a little strange to treat water in but Heather wanted to see if there were better bubbles. Eret watched her bob about with a faint bemused smile, smile growing when she floated back to sitting near to him again.

"I had fun today. It's nice to tell those stories to someone who actually pays attention."

"Does Atali not?"

"No, she does, but she's heard them all before. It was all new to you and... it was just nice. So thank you."

Was Heather imagining it, or was Eret closer than a minute ago?

"Well... you're welcome. Thanks for telling me all about it, it sounds so cool. Almost" no he was definitely closer, why wasn't she moving? "magical."

"Well, the Sami did have Shamans. That's sort of a lost art now, one or two Healers mostly unless you count my grandma trying to feed everyone angelica."

Once close enough, Eret didn't hesitate; he kissed her. Heather let him, even kissed him back as she felt one hand on her waist at the water level, feeling strange both under and above the bubbles. His skin was burning hot from the sun... or was that her? Heather couldn't tell, distracted by Eret's tongue slipping between her lips, tasting of the chocolate ice cream he'd eaten earlier. Only the sound of giggling nearby burst Heather's bubble, pulling away from a surprised looking Eret.

He had a  _girlfriend!_ Heather had no business kissing him. Hel, he had  **absolutely** no business kissing her.

"I... I have to go."

"Heather?"

She ignored him, snatched up her towel and stumbled into her footwear before taking off at speed, hastily drying herself on the go and leaving the sun to do the rest. Astrid. She needed Astrid.

Who was, of course, nowhere to be found. Heather checked both their rooms, the gym, the little frozen yoghurt place, and eventually located Astrid sat with Hiccup. And Mala. And Eret. And Atali. Well, there went that plan. Eret looked up at her, face full of questions but Heather mostly wanted to punch him in the face for daring to kiss her when he had such a lovely girlfriend - not that him having a horrid girlfriend would make it  _better,_  but Heather felt even guiltier when Atali offered her a soft, kind smile.

"Are you ok Heather?"

Astrid could see something was up.

"Yeah, just the sun. Think I'm gonna go in, lie down."

"You want me to come with?"

Heather shook her head, sweet as the offer was.

"Nah, you have fun. Come get me for dinner yeah?"

"You got it babe. Feel better. Drink water!"

Astrid was still watching her, but she was smiling. If Heather told her what Eret had done, Astrid would punch him then toss him into the pool headfirst. It would be entertaining to see, at least. Instead, she headed in - Heather wasn't about to tell Atali what he'd done in front of everyone. Gods, how mortifying would that be to happen in front of her friends?

Well, so much for their guy/jerk/drama free holiday.

-HTTYD-

**Ooooooooooooooops.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To be clear; writing solely Hiccstrid bores me to tears. The** **_only_ ** **thing I get from it is that it makes other people happy. I like planning and building the story, but the pairing does less than zero for me. So if you have a real problem with something in the story** **_not_ ** **focusing solely on that, I got news for you - it ain't gonna change it. Hop on board or go away. Write your own story. Nobody is stopping you.**

**And if you have an issue with how I write dialogue, tough noodles. I'm autistic, I don't process conversations the same way you do. And I'm not going to apologise for that. I don't have to.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sat on the edge of the pool, watching Mala mostly put everyone to shame cutting through water like she was an Olympic swimmer while he waited for his breakfast to settle before diving in with her. His swim-limb was less realistic in appearance, garnered more stares but he was used to those and it was far preferable to fussy waterproof covers, or worse damaging his every-day prosthetic with water and pool chemicals.

Sliding down into the pool, Hiccup stretched out with a few lengths before floating near the deep end with Mala as she ran her hands through her hair, pushing her wet fringe off her face.

"Having fun?"

"Oh definitely. I love it here. And I notice that  _you_ are enjoying a particular new aspect of this years holiday."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not."

Mala's lips quirked, smile turning mischievous. Hiccup frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Hiccup, I have known you since you were seventeen. I would wager only your mother knows you better than I do, so I certainly think I can tell when someone grabs your attention."

He sighed, pushing up and resting on the side of the pool.

"Fine, I think Astrid is cool. But its day four of fourteen and those are all the days I've known her. Besides which, she's on a guy free holiday. So no matter how much you give me the 'girlfriend nudge' again, I'm not going to ruin the poor girls trip. So stop with the eyeballing and go for your swim."

Mala rolled her eyes, then grabbed Hiccup's non-fake leg and yanked him back into the pool. He yelped in surprise, which only served to amuse the evil Australian lady. Even though they hooked up, Mala had been the one to nudge him toward dating before, and she was quite insistent when she did so, so Hiccup dubbed it the 'girlfriend nudge'. Shaking waterlogged hair out of his eyes, he chased her along the pool. He had no change of catching Mala - she was far more athletic than Hiccup, and had no metal foot, but it was all good fun.

Astrid and Heather found them poolside, reapplying sunscreen now their original protection had been damaged by the pool water. Mala had that look in her eye that usually spelled trouble for him. Before she could begin causing chaos, Heather spoke.

"Uh, have you guys seen Eret?"

" Atali went to yoga, Eret went to read in the relax room cus he said he'd, and I quote, 'stretched plenty last night'."

"Go. Come find me if you want."

Heather hugged her friend, then headed off to find Eret. Hiccup wondered what was going on there, but... it ultimately wasn't his business. Astrid perched on an empty sun lounger, iced slushie in hand as she looked at the other two.

"So, what are you two doing?"

"Well, Mala is being mean to me and pulled me into the pool very rudely."

"Oh, you are such a drama queen."

Hiccup glared, wondering if changing his leg in front of Astrid was going to make her uncomfortable, but he needed to take off the wet liner before he began walking around. Mala clicked on his thought process, moved around to Astrid's other side so she wasn't looking at Hiccup while the women talked. Hiccup removed, dried and attached a fresh liner and limb in a matter of minutes - he put his leg on daily, he could do it blind.

"Re-assembled Hiccup?"

Astrid turned, blinking in surprise to see he'd changed his leg there and then and she'd not even noticed. Well, Hiccup assumed that was on her mind. He couldn't be certain, obviously.

"Yep, good to go."

"Excellent. We ladies made plans."

"Oh?"

Mala winked. Hiccup was surprised by the fact he was only led off to the mini golf, a kind hotel staff member agreeing to make sure his leg made it back into the lobby for him to pick up later. It was good he was a regular or the staff might be very confused when a disembodied swim-limb just sort of appeared with no explanation.

"So Mala, how did you end up doing this naturism thing? I already know Hiccup got it from his mom and dad. Yes! Hole in one."

Hiccup wondered if he was about to discover Astrid was as competitive as Mala, watching the shorter of the blonde women celebrate her golf score. Mala took up her spot, pondering her answer.

"Valka was a babysitter of mine back in Australia. She had already embraced that lifestyle. I have memories of she and my mother discussing it before I was left in her home. When we reconnected years later, I learned that Valka was still very much embracing it. I joined them on their next trip here. The rest, as they say, is history."

Mala sank her golf ball in one too. Hiccup doubted he would, but he'd give it his best shot. He swung the club, the ball rolled... and kept rolling, landing neatly against the edge of the little wooden railing that prevented the golf balls from ending up on the beach or in the ocean.

"Damnit!"

"I could make  _soooo_ many jokes about handling your balls, but I'm mature and grown up so I won't. Go on. We'll wait."

Hiccup could see Mala biting back laughter, looked away to try and work the ball away from its snug position against the side. It took a few tries to finally sink the shot, by which point the two women were highly amused at his constant failure while they'd landed a hole-in-one apiece.

"Does it always take him five strokes to get it in?"

He stared at Astrid, open mouthed. Mala was less surprised, actually laughed.

"Generally, his aim is very good."

"Ok, can we not talk about me... like that?"

Mala patted him reassuringly.

"I do apologise dear. Come along, there are many more holes you can practice on."

Her ability to say that with a straight face was impressive. Hiccup followed them along, watching Astrid laugh lightly as she came along with them. Astrid left them after mini golf, rejoining Heather who seemed cheerier than that morning as they headed off for lunch. Mala headed off for the gym before she ate, so Hiccup joined his parents to eat, chatting about how he was ruthlessly slaughtered by two blondes at mini golf earlier and how they'd spent time in the art classes. Art wasn't really his fathers... forte, but his mother loved it and Valka enjoyed spending time with her husband - this fortnight included their anniversary celebration, after all.

"So, you're having fun? How are those new girls doing?"

"Yep. Astrid and Mala bonded over beating me at golf, and Heather spent hours with Eret listening to all his Sami stories."

"He is proud of his heritage. And they are fascinating stories."

Hiccup nodded at his mother, taking another bite of his chicken. The food was undoubtedly one of the best parts - Greeks really knew how to eat, but they mixed it up because people came to the resort from all over - Mala from Australia, them from the UK, Eret from Norway, Atali from New Zealand. Hiccup met a couple from Sweden yesterday. There were obviously resorts all over the place, but everyone had favourites. Hiccup was quite fond of a beach back home, where there was a beautiful sunrise to be seen if one got up early enough. It was a little chilly to be naked at that hour, but the view was worth it and it warmed up with the sun quick enough. Nordic blood did its magic in cold resilience.

He joined his parents for a bit on the beach, then took a walk with Mala talking about daft memories from when they first met. Hiccup was so very awkward... he still sort of was, but he was definitely more comfortable with Mala now than back when he could barely say two words to her. She'd clocked his crush on her in about three seconds flat. Years down the line, they were more best friends than they ever would be lovers, but they had good fun and Hiccup was comfortable around her in a way he'd struggled to connect with other people a lot of the time. She'd basically taught him social skills after he became lonely and reclusive post-amputation, rebuilt his confidence and dragged him, kicking and screaming at first, to counselling.

The fact Mala wasn't always around helped him too, meant he had time to figure out how to be himself without her being there to prop him up. It was easy to rely on someone else when he was nervous. Now he was far more at ease in himself, at that point where he knew some people thought his prosthetic 'weird', but he didn't care. Hiccup wasn't ashamed his body was different, had realised he was as entitled as everyone else at the resort to feel free, natural in his own skin and nothing else - except his leg, of course, so he could walk.

Mala surprised him by speaking out of nowhere.

"Just because Astrid is not looking for a boyfriend, that does not mean you cannot be her friend."

* * *

When she heard Eret was alone, Heather knew now was the time to confront him about the kiss thing. Preferably before she decided to tell Astrid, who could tell something was up but respected that Heather wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

What she heard did surprise her somewhat.

"Me and Atali aren't a couple."

"I... what?"

Eret held his hands up, trying to appear placating.

"We aren't a couple. At most, it's like an open relationship. I met her here a few years ago, and we're both... open people. We keep in touch through the year, hang out and we're together here, but there's no expectation of monogamy. You can ask Atali yourself. Look, I like you. I shouldn't have kissed you without permission, and I should have made it clear Atali wasn't... I can see why you thought I was a dick. But I swear, I'm not a cheat."

Heather crossed her arms, then realised she was pushing up her chest and dropped them quickly after. Eret certainly seemed genuine, and he had said she could ask Atali herself about the state of their relationship. Which she was definitely going to be doing. Almost definitely. Did it matter if she wasn't interested in Eret?

Except... she  _had_  kissed him back. Had even liked it. And now she knew it wasn't him cheating behind a lovely girlfriends back? It was a whole lot easier to admit she'd quite enjoyed it.

"Okay."

"Just, okay?"

"Yeah. I was mad about you cheating on Atali, especially cus she's cute and sweet and fun. Now I know you're not... yeah, okay."

Eret cocked his head.

"You think Atali is cute?"

"Really? That's what you took from me talking?"

Eret winked.

"I don't hear a no."

Rolling her eyes, Heather shrugged.

"I tell you what, she's much cuter than you right now, you big, annoying, tattooed muttonhead."

Heather realised what she said a little too late.

"So you think I'm cute too? Even though I'm annoying?"

"No. I just think you're annoying."

"And cute?"

"Annoying."

"Cute and annoying?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Eret grinned.

"Nope. That's why I am often getting told to be quiet. You'll remember Hiccup asking Atali to drown me?"

He was infuriating and ridiculous, and utterly unrepentant about winding up Heather with that damned grin. And Heather still wanted to kiss him again. Damned attractive idiot that he was.

"Yeah. I see she failed there."

"I have practice holding my breath in... wet places."

Oh, he was completely shameless! Heather wanted to smack him. Then kiss him. Damnit.

"Right, I am leaving now."

"See you later!"

Heather rolled her eyes as she headed off to search for Astrid, stopping off for a drink in the shade before finding Astrid to head in and get some lunch. They talked about Eret, and Astrid confirmed that Hiccup had said the same thing about the state of Eret and Atali's relationship.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't tell me he kissed you. If you had, I'd have put your mind at rest."

She supposed that was fair - Heather had planned on telling Astrid, just hadn't got to it before now. All she'd said was she needed to talk to Eret... so Astrid had probably worked out something happened, and hadn't mentioned murdering Eret because she already knew they weren't a closed, monogamous couple. Oh, she was going to give herself a migraine. Shaking off the thoughts, Heather picked up her milkshake.

"Are you going to go after him?"

"What? Gods no. Drama free holiday. I just don't need to remove any of his body parts for cheating."

Astrid nodded, stole a piece of cucumber from Heather's plate since she'd eaten all of her own. They both had yoghurt and honey for afters, venturing off for a stroll along the beach while food settled, a pleasant swim in the pool later. For the first night since they got there, both Astrid and Heather headed down to the evening fire. As Hiccup had promised, there was alcohol, music and some utterly awful dancing.

"Evening fair maiden! Still think I'm cute?"

Eret sidled up to her, grinning. Offered her a drink in a cup that had 'please recycle me!' written on it. It made sense, so close to the ocean... she could imagine people dumping their trash and ruining the beautiful environment.

"No, I do still think you're annoying."

"Thought so. Want to dance?"

"I am definitely not drunk enough to dance."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't...  _dance_ drunk. Come on."

There was little doubt he was coming on to her, but Heather found she had no real issue. Spotted Astrid sat with a couple of Greek women laughing at something, satisfied her friend was alright before she let Eret pull her out toward the unofficial dance spot, ensuring no flailing limbs knocked someones drink or snacks from their hand.

"You don't waste time do you?"

Eret shook his head, grinned.

"I like you. We only have two weeks here. What time is there to waste?"

Heather supposed he had a point. Atali was nearby, talking with Hiccup and Mala. She caught Heather's eye. Nodded, smiled. When Eret kissed her again, Heather didn't fight him.

-HTTYD-

**Amazing as the possibility is, I intended to end this on Heathret smut but I was not in a smut-writing-mood. So... they will have to wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had a few queries and then some less polite forms of asking about the Hiccstrid in this. Yes, it's slow burn, especially compared to Heather's amorous encounters. Why? The prompter very specifically asked for the slow burn. If that's not your deal, I have already done** **_lots_ ** **of quick-to-the-fuck Hiccstrid.**

**Also, the anonymous comment about Eret 'after every woman he can get' is pure bullshit, since last I checked Atali and Heather are not every woman.**

**Aaaand angry over. To the story! Chapter covers days 5 and 6.**

-HTTYD-

Just as she expected, when Astrid cracked open her hotel rooms door, she could see Eret just on his way out. Heather even kissed him goodbye, then shooed him and looked over to Astrid's door as though she knew they were being watched.

"Morning."

"Hey! You, go away now. I have to talk to Astrid."

Eret turned, waved awkwardly at Astrid and then took off, presumably to his own hotel room that Astrid was pretty sure he shared with Atali. As soon as Eret was out of sight, Heather turned to her.

"I'll be two minutes."

Nodding, Astrid returned to her room, brushing her teeth and flipping on the little kettle in her room while she waited. Heather came in a couple of minutes later, still with the same dopey smile on her face.

"I know, I know, the whole point of this holiday... but if it helps, he is really not a jerk."

Rolling her eyes fondly, Astrid shuffled further up her bed with her morning tea while Heather made herself a drink and awaited the gossip of the previous night.

"So, tell me everything."

"Oh gods, it was amazing!"

Heather practically swooned there on the bed, still grinning like she'd slept with a coathanger in her mouth.

"I had an inkling, given that I had to dig out my travel earplugs to sleep last night."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realise... how thin are those walls?"

Laughing, Astrid listened to Heather enthuse about her sexual adventures of the night before and had something of a smug smile when Heather thanked her for the condoms in her suitcase.

"I don't really need to ask how big he was, half the beach knows that by now."

"Well, that particular trick of his was put to quite the test last night."

Amusing as the stories were, Astrid had to halt their in depth discussion when her stomach began yelling at her in protest of no food, and so they shelved sex gossip in favour of heading down for breakfast. Eret didn't try to muscle in on their girl time, which Astrid appreciated, though he was a little busy ribbing Hiccup for the fresh hickey on his neck when they first arrived. Atali didn't look the slightest bit fussed that Eret had been gone all night either, so Astrid supposed they really were on board with the open thing. Good for them.

"Go. Have fun with them."

"What? I'm not ditching you Astrid."

"Of course you're not. I'm telling you to go. That's totally different."

"Really?"

Astrid nodded.

"Really. We don't spend every single day together back home, and I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself for a day in the gorgeous sunshine with loads to do. Go. Have fun. Tell me everything later."

"You got it babe."

They hugged before Heather left, smiling as Astrid went off in search of a spot to relax and sunbathe. If Eret made Heather happy, even as a holiday fling, then Astrid could bask in the sun by herself for a little while, then get all the details later.

"Hey, Astrid!"

Hiccup was walking toward her, smiling. He still hadn't quite caught the sun, skin fairly pale but his freckles were starting to stand out more prominently. Astrid returned his smile, quirking a querying eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk? Maybe a touch of archery?"

Astrid was immediately taken with the idea of archery, although she did have some reservations about doing it in the nude.

"Is that safe?"

"Well, there's instructors and Mala does it all the time, so it can't be _too_ dangerous."

"Then I'm in. Walk first though, I'm still full of pancakes."

Hiccup smiled, walking alongside her and gesturing to where Heather was heading in the direction of the pool with Eret and Atali.

"I see someone's making friends."

"Yeah, I'd say so. He's not going to turn into a jerk, right?"

Shrugging, Hiccup's lower lip jutted out in thought.

"I've known him a few years, and he's always been a good guy. And Atali doesn't have a malicious bone in her body, she's a real sweetheart. But she'd kick Eret's ass in a heartbeat if he turned out to be a dick. I'd say Heather has nothing to worry about. Which means you don't need to worry about her."

Astrid pouted, seeing his knowing smirk.

"She's my best friend. Don't you worry about Mala?"

Hiccup started laughing, shook his head.

"I worry for myself around Mala more than I ever worry about her" he gestured jokingly to his bruised skin "but I do understand what you mean though, I do care, and I do keep a wary eye on guys Mala starts seeing. But I also know she can take care of herself."

They continued talking on a decent walk up the beach, then changed direction to head toward the archery area. Astrid had visited an archery range before, but that was a couple of years ago. She'd always meant to go back, but life just... got in the way. They were just in time to join the class group for the next hour and a half, and Hiccup, despite obviously already knowing how to wield the bow, joined Astrid's beginner self and went through the motions.

Then he started showing off, so Astrid had to crack a joke.

"Oh look at that, your aim isn't always bad!"

Hiccup lowered his unloaded bow, actually threw Astrid a playful smirk.

"Mala already told you that. And trust me, she'd know."

Tongue pressing against her cheek, Astrid snorted to herself. Clearly, he was getting more at ease if the "stop talking about me!" of only yesterday had become playful banter right back. She wouldn't mind seeing him unwind a little more.

"And there I thought she was bruising you up for poor performance."

"Quite the opposite."

Astrid blinked, hearing Mala's voice and turning in surprise. She had a rather more serious looking bow in one hand at her side, which suggested she was in a more advanced area.

"At least someone is on my side. Astrid's been mocking my aim again."

"Hey! I said your aim was better today. After the _five_ attempts to get it in yesterday."

Hiccup gave Mala his best petulant glare when she laughed at Astrid's dig, but he soon joined in the amusement, picking up another arrow for his bow.

"Well, I could say many things about five times, but we only have another half hour here so I'll just fire off instead."

"Mind where you point that thing."

Hiccup chuckled, not pulling back the bowstring until he was done laughing.

"I say that _wayyyy_ too much to Eret."

As his arrow sliced through the air, it pierced the target only mere inches from the dead centre. Hiccup lowered his bow, whooping to himself at the pretty accurate shot and Mala patted him affectionately.

"Very good dear. I should go and return my bow, I may see you at lunch time."

Hiccup smiled at her as she left, then turned back to Astrid.

"Your turn."

After the archery class, Astrid had some unfamiliar aches in her shoulder and forearm, stretching with a sigh as Hiccup returned their bows and arrows to the stock cupboard. When he came back, Astrid definitely caught his eyes a few inches south of her face for the first time, apparently unable to ignore the way her chest stuck out while her arms were stretched behind her back. She cleared her throat and Hiccup looked up, cheeks burning.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's fine. No harm done."

Hiccup nodded, flustered as he averted his eyes again and gestured awkwardly toward the way back. Astrid nodded to agree, watching him turn and start walking as though proving he wouldn't be looking anywhere he shouldn't from behind her. Astrid followed him.

And if she smiled to herself a little... so be it.

* * *

Hiccup bent down, lifting the giant knight - well, giant was an exaggeration, it was about the height of his prosthetic - and moving it up and across the board. He and Astrid were playing a game of giant chess, with an audience of three while Mala was in the gym; a holiday didn't mean she gave up her fitness regime. He didn't see Heather leave the fire last night with either Eret or Atali, but Hiccup didn't think it particularly odd - he didn't spend every night with Mala either.

"Check."

"Oh come on! I hate this game. Logic alone bores me, it needs more strategy. More consequence."

Astrid dragged her castle in the way, protecting her king. Hiccup stood back, perusing the board for further strategy.

"There is a consequence! You might lose!"

Heather commented from the sidelines, slurping from her drink and flicking grapes at Eret. He was catching them, popping them in his mouth and giving her his best cheeky eyebrow wiggles. Astrid glanced at the board, determination anew as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Hiccups move so she could counter. There was a fierce competition in the blonde valkyrie, a spark in her eye as he nudged one of his few remaining pawns forward one.

"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of me to go around!"

Hiccup turned to the trio, where Atali was kidding that Heather was trying to steal away her holiday romance, and Eret was insisting he could handle them both. Heather played along, and Hiccup could only look on in surprise as Atali quite openly suggested Heather would prefer _her_ company that evening. Astrid was shaking her head, but there was a fond smile on her lips.

"Yes, go, I will be fine, before you ask."

Astrid knew what Heather would say before she even asked, and Heather didn't bother asking, thanked her friend and hugged her before leaving with Eret and Atali again. It was a little early for bed, he noted, but saw the three heading in the direction of the jacuzzi area, supposed they were going to... get to know each other _before_ they got to know each other. Although from a few hints Astrid had dropped, Eret and Heather already knew each other a fair bit.

"Your move."

Hiccup looked down, shifted his queen two squares diagonally. Astrid beamed, then moved her queen.

"Checkmate."

"Damnit!"

Astrid did a little victory dance, triumphant smile lighting up her face. She'd caught the sun, not quite as much as those from the warmer climates like his mother, Mala or Atali, or Eret who was naturally olive-toned, but Astrid had definitely gained a light golden glow from the five full days in Greek sunshine. Her blonde hair was already a touch lighter, almost white in the brightest times of day.

"Round three?"

She actually _winked_ as she asked. Hiccup felt a jolt in his belly, shook it off and nodded after checking nobody was around waiting to play. They reset the board, started again. Astrid trounced him thoroughly yet again, and he called it quits after that to save the last shreds of his ego. Astrid nudged him playfully, grinning.

"Don't feel too bad. I just really hate to lose."

"I don't feel bad for being beaten, you're more skilled. But I'm hardly going to just sit and be tortured by you am I?"

Astrid hummed, head bobbing side to side.

"Well, depends what kind of torture. You might like it."

She left him with another wink, and Hiccup stared after her for a minute before realising he was standing in the way of the couples who wanted the giant chess board. Apologising, he moved out of their way, deciding he wanted a cool treat and heading for the place he'd taken Heather and Astrid on their first day there for some frozen yoghurt. After that, it was a long stroll down the beach, hanging out with his parents, laughing along with them when he saw Eret looking sheepish with _two_ women giving him the evil-eye.

"What did he do?"

"He knows!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't... anyone seen Astrid?"

Heather asked, seeing she wasn't with Hiccup.

"Not since lunch."

"I'm gonna go check her room, make sure she's not sick from the heat or something. If I'm not back by dinner, feel free to stop by later Atali."

Hiccup saw Eret feign being put out, saw the amused expressions on his parents faces at the conduct of the more flexible members of their friendship circle, having long gotten used to the fact there was no concrete label for what Eret and Atali were to each other and that sometimes they found someone equally open to their open attitude.

Heather and Astrid were at dinner, and Hiccup was relieved to see Astrid didn't look sick or anything. Smiling across the room at her, he could _feel_ Mala's eyes on him, knew if he looked at her she'd have that 'told you so' expression on her face. Glancing at her to confirm, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and eat your food."

"I did not say a word."

"Exactly. Keep it that way."

Mala had that playful smirk on her face, the one that said if she stopped by his room that night he was in for something that would be equal parts rough and good fun. He looked forward to it.

"Are we going down to the fire?"

"Yeah, but I'm not drinking tonight. Don't let me."

True to his word, Hiccup stuck to soft drinks, saw Eret chatting to some other guys while both Heather and Atali were nowhere to be seen. Mala was making new friends too. Well, Hiccup didn't recognise the guy she was talking to anyway. _She_ might already know him.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Spinning on the spot, Hiccup found Astrid sipping from a comically shaped cup, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Here at the evening part of the hotel we're both staying at. Magic, that."

Astrid giggled, taking another swallow from her drink.

"Want to dance? Or are you spoken for tonight?"

Hiccup pointed over to where Mala was chatting away, shaking his head.

"Besides which, Mala would only ever stop me dancing with someone else if she was intending there and then to drag me off and have her wicked way with me. And that's a matter of her not wanting to waste time, nothing to do with jealousy."

Downing the last of her drink, Astrid deftly tossed her cup toward the reusable bin and it sank down accurately.

"Goal! Or whatever they say here in Greece. I don't know. Dancing!"

Well, Hiccup was fairly sure Astrid was at least a little tipsy, which probably explained why her speech was slightly looser than usual. Still, she was relaxed enough to dance more than she had previous nights, and Hiccup definitely had a good time larking about with her to the music, illuminated by firelight before being cast into shadows by the other bodies around them. He was no expert dancer, limited somewhat by his artificial limbs lack of ankle and balance potential. It worked to walk, and if he wanted to he could run on it, but complicated twirls and twists would probably only end in embarrassment and him on the floor.

"I am going to go back to my hotel room, and put in earplugs so I can sleep because Heather is noisy. I will see you in the morning."

"Hey, let me walk you back. I'd never sleep letting someone walk back in the dark alone, drunk."

Astrid eyed him suspiciously.

"I hope you aren't planning on trying to sneak into my hotel room."

"Not at all. I just want to know you got back safely."

"Hmm. Okay then. What about Mala?"

"She'll walk back with Eret, or my parents, depending who leaves closest to a time convenient for her."

Finally, Astrid allowed him to walk her back. Hiccup felt much better seeing her into her room, watching her hover at the door for a minute, even looking at him like she wanted to say something.

"Thanks. Night Hiccup."

"Goodnight Astrid."

She headed in, door closing behind her before Hiccup headed back to his own hotel room. He'd barely gotten out of the shower, rinsing off sweat and sun cream, sand and smoke when Mala let herself in. Being innocently, platonically naked all the time was a surprisingly dirty pastime, especially on a beach. She hopped in the shower for a rinse herself, joining Hiccup on his bed with that returned spark in her eye, letting Hiccup know he was in for a very long, arduous night. Not that he objected, enjoying the way she slid against him, lithe and agile as they tangled between the sheets.

Sweaty and spent, Mala wasn't in the mood to spend the night, which Hiccup didn't begrudge her. They did talk quietly for a while, windows open to let the cool night air in over flushed bodies. He bade her goodnight, returned to his bed and tried to restore some order to the sheets before giving up, stripping the whole thing and resolving to make it fresh in the morning.

If he smiled a little about knowing he'd see Astrid in the morning too? So be it.

-HTTYD-

**Oh look, more insomnia-based updates. Hoorah for sleep deprived ramblings!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blimey there was a touch of drama in the reviews, but if it helps I was never going to write the thing. Harem fics are by and large cringey as heck, even without the POC issue.**

**Although I do wholeheartedly agree that there's problems with how most of the POC characters are villains *looking at you DreamWorks*.**

-HTTYD-

With no real intention of walking in on Heather and Atali, Astrid contemplated the prospect of going down to breakfast without her friend. First, she had to get out of bed. That was not an inviting prospect, not when her bed was so comfortable and her head threatened to remind Astrid she'd drunk _way_ too much Raki last night. She had memories of dancing with Hiccup, fairly sure she hadn't embarrassed herself too badly. Hopefully.

As though psychically knowing Astrid intended on staying in bed, Heather let herself in to her room with a rather-too-cheery smile for the hour of the day. Groaning and hiding her face in her pillow, Astrid felt the bed sink as Heather hopped up and perched on it.

"I hope you've showered."

"Yeah. Atali helped."

Hearing the smirk in her friends voice, Astrid raised her face to glare for a second before resuming her ignorance of the world beyond the bed.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not too much. Raki is strong."

"Ah. Yeah, Eret thought it hilarious the first night here when I cringed drinking it."

Heather petted her hair, waiting for Astrid to reluctantly accept that she had to get up. Pushing in to a seated position, Astrid saw Heather was still smiling far too much.

"I'm guessing you had a good night then?"

"Oh, very much so. You? Minus the hangover."

"I got drunk, danced with Hiccup and he walked me back. That's all I really remember... oh, and I told him I was going to sleep with earplugs in cus you were noisy, but I was out as soon as I hit the bed."

"Astrid!"

"What? You are. If you must invade me with your post-sex cheer, put the kettle on while I go brush my teeth."

Joyfully, Heather had made her a drink when Astrid surfaced from the bathroom, which she curled up with against her pillow.

"So, who was better? Eret or Atali?"

If Heather was going to be so disgustingly happy while Astrid was hungover, she was at least going to share some gossip. It was the least Astrid deserved. Heather smirked to herself, taking a sip from her mug before she answered.

"Hard to say, they were... different. Eret's like a wind up toy, turn him on and watch him go. All eager and playful. Atali was... a little slower, almost quiet but gods she was thorough. I lost count around the third time she made me-"

"Yeah, that is _quite_ enough until I've had bacon."

Somewhat more awake, or at least alive enough to go for breakfast, Astrid put on her light summer dress so she wouldn't get bacon grease over herself if she was messy while eating. A distinct possibility for hangover breakfast.

"What are the plans for today?"

"Uh, no idea. I think there's an afternoon walking tour trip... thing to the local sights I might do. You? Other than exchange really obvious smiles and flirting with Eret and Atali?"

"Hey, walking tour sounds good. I know I broke the whole rules thing - although I would like to point out Atali is _neither_ guy nor jerk - but this is still _our_ holiday Astrid."

She smiled as Heather nudged her playfully, then nudged over a bacon and egg sandwich Astrid hadn't even noticed her assembling.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too babe. Juice?"

"Apple."

Heather retrieved them drinks from the designated table, then returned and the two got stuck in to replenishing energy that morning; Heather's expended on Atali, Astrid's on recovering. Astrid spotted Hiccup sat with Mala and his parents, laughing with the women at something Astrid assumed his father had said.

Significantly more awake and happy about it post-breakfast, Astrid and Heather headed out for some sunbathing. Eret and Atali found them while Heather was applying sunscreen to Astrid's back, the Sami waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, Heather, you certainly get about."

"You're just jealous she was mine first Eret."

Astrid quipped, and Eret cracked up laughing.

"Nah, I'm not the jealous type doll. I'm just hoping you took pictures."

"Behave you!"

Atali scolded, and Eret looked sufficiently cowed... for about three seconds. He was like a puppy, going to the doghouse in trouble then slinking out trying to be cute enough not to get sent back.

"See, now Eret gets to wonder whether or not we were kidding."

Astrid shared a wink with her best friend - they _were_ but it was fun to watch Eret scrunch his face up as he thought about it.

"In my head you definitely weren't kidding."

"You are incorrigible, why do I put up with you?"

"We've all been asking ourselves that for years."

A suddenly appeared Hiccup added, his parents chuckling behind him as they headed down to the beach. Eret pretended to look put out, then leapt on Hiccup to give him a bear hug, everyone fighting amusement as he wriggled to get free of his friends arms. Not even Atali came to his rescue.

"You know it happens too often" Hiccup managed to get free, glaring playfully at Eret "when you actually think to yourself it's a relief Eret didn't have an erection for once."

Eret pouted.

"Hey, you're the only one who complains!"

"I think that's because I'm the only one you regularly manhandle who you aren't also sleeping with. And Atali just throws a towel at you rather than point it out."

"True."

A long mornings sunbathing followed by a double serving of ice cream was exactly what Astrid needed, and she wondered how strange it would be to go back to wearing clothes every day when it felt a bit odd getting fully dressed to go out on the walking trip with Heather later.

"Wow, I love these views! Look at those ruins."

Heather pointed out from the top of the hill they'd climbed to look out around them. Astrid drank some water, nodding in agreement at the gorgeous views and enjoying the fun time spent with her best friend.

"This is the problem with planning a holiday when drunk, if I'd known there would be all these hills I would have bought my hiking boots along."

Astrid watched Heather complain as she kicked off her shoes, rubbing her feet. It was actually a little weird to see Heather completely dressed in her hotel room after a whole week of pretty much everyone with not a stitch on outside of the gym.

"I'm gonna go shower, then food?"

Heather groaned.

"I'm not moving. Room service dinner?"

"Sure. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, what are you having?"

Astrid glanced at the menu, humming.

"Tarama salad and imam. Gods that imam is good. Who knew eggplants were so nice?"

Heather nodded her agreement, reaching for the hotel phone while Astrid left to take a shower, cleaning the days sweat and suncream off and feeling the aches just melt away. Heather had showered too, judging by the water beads still on her back while she was face-planted upon her bed. Astrid prodded her arm, checking she hadn't died or something. Her head lifted just enough to complain.

"I am so hungry! You know when it hits you all at once and you'd eat anything silly enough to get within arms reach?"

Chuckling, Astrid sat next to Heather's prone form.

"Yep. But food is almost here."

Perched on Heather's bed chowing down on their dinner, they chatted about plans for the second - and final - week of the holiday.

"Hiccup mentioned a day trip next week, yanno where they pack us on to a bus and plop us down in the middle of somewhere Greek."

Heather didn't answer immediately, and when Astrid looked up her friend had her plotting smile on. Eyeing her shrewdly, Astrid was suspect of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just notice that you talk about Hiccup alot."

Astrid glared.

"Shut up."

* * *

It was quiet out; early enough that only the real early birds were up and about. Hiccup grabbed a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast, then headed out to walk along the beach. The sun was up, but the sea breeze had him wrapping his towel around his waist for a little protection against the chill until the heat caught up with the sun.

"Hey, didn't peg you for such an early bird."

"Oh, morning Astrid."

She fell into step beside him, sleep still there at the edge of her friendly smile.

"So, what's with your lonely aimless stroll?"

"Oh, it's uh... it's my parents anniversary."

"So?"

Hiccup blinked; was he really going to have to spell it out?

" _So,_ they will be... you know..."

"Oh!"

Astrid clearly clicked, cheeks tinging pinker than usual. It was very pretty on her, Hiccup couldn't help but noticing even through parent-induced cringing.

"Yeah. Naturism is one thing, my parents being naked is not in itself inappropriate. But I don't want to _know_ anything that's going on."

"Fair enough. And with the size of your dad, I doubt they're quiet..."

"Astrid!"

Hiccup shuddered, shaking his head to try and clear the terrible images.

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't realise what I was saying."

Astrid was laughing, making it difficult to stay even a little irritated with that bright expression and her sparkling eyes.

"Come on, let's go get a drink. My treat, as an apology?"

She did look genuinely sorry, and Hiccup wasn't going to hold a grudge.

"Alright."

They sat and drank, chatting lightly as the temperature rose and the beach began to fill up.

"Want another game of mini golf?"

"Hoping to fill the holes faster this time?"

Hiccup shook his head, laughing and trying to come up with a witty retort.

"I _have_ been practicing my aim."

"Challenge accepted."

Grinning, Hiccup followed Astrid over to the mini golf area, setting up for what would probably be another embarrassing defeat. On the other hand... Astrid's victory dances were quite adorable. He didn't really mind losing for those, if he was honest with himself. Not that he'd let on to Astrid, since she might misconstrue it as him letting her win, rather than just not being very good at golf. Hiccup was good at the calculation bit, but he was far more used to applying force with his hands or particular tools, not an imperfectly balanced toy golf club. Astrid seemed to be better at handling it.

"Do you play golf?"

"Me? No. But I do cut firewood back home for my grandma. She refuses to move somewhere with central heating, but she has arthritis."

"Ah, so you can handle an axe?"

"Yep. Hole in one!"

Astrid clapped, gesturing for Hiccup to take his turn.

"You could play professionally. Although I do wonder where naked mini golf would rank amongst professional sports."

She tapped the toy club against her chin, thinking and giggling to herself.

"I think it would be the first female-led sport men didn't get a wounded ego about."

They separated at lunch, Hiccup joining Mala while his parents were still nowhere to be seen... the less he thought about that, the better.

"I take it you have had a pleasant morning."

"What makes you say that?"

Mala smirked as she cut her fish, glancing over toward Astrid for a brief second.

"Nothing. Except that I could not find you all morning, and you have not stopped smiling."

"I had to get away from my parents, Astrid was up early too."

Mala cocked her head, thinking.

"Ah. You could have stayed in my room last night. I would not have minded."

Hiccup shrugged.

"You like your space and I respect that. Besides, like you said, it's not like I had a _bad_ morning."

"Quite."

A swim and a thorough schooling from Mala at giant chess later, Hiccup was happy to relax on the beach and soak in the sun for a while. They were already over a week in to the holiday, and Hiccup knew he'd miss the laid back atmosphere, the lack of stress and the pleasant company. Not so much the sun, since he'd not need a heavy layer of sun screen to leave his room back home, although Hiccup did enjoy this part where he was just comfortable and the sun was shining, warm and filling his body with a hearty helping of vitamin D.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of this week?"

"I am not entirely sure, beyond a great deal of sunbathing that is."

"You live in Australia!"

"Yes, but so rarely do I have fourteen days in a row to enjoy it like this. What about your plans?"

"Hmm. More archery I think, I want to get back into that. And there's a bus trip out in a couple days I want to go on."

Sunbathing on her front, Mala twisted her head to eye Hiccup with that all-knowing smirk on her face.

"Funny. I seem to remember Heather mentioning Astrid intended to go on that trip. That would not be influencing your desire to go would it?"

Was he really so obvious? Hiccup tried to appear nonchalant.

"There's more than one bus trip."

"So... you are _not_ going on the same one Astrid is?"

He glared. Mala smiled.

"Shut up."

-HTTYD-

**Ugh I am sorry this is short and dull I am in super brain writing slump lately and since I don't know when it will end I thought I would at least try to get something out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was writing a one shot and it got long and distracting...**

**but I'm back!**

**On with the chapter. Any people who actually know things about Greece must forgive me, I'm going entirely by Google.**

-HTTYD-

Heather smiled as she saw Eret and Atali come downstairs, though they politely left her and Astrid to have breakfast in peace. They were very mindful of interrupting the girls holiday, though Astrid was perfectly content to shoo Heather off to hang out with them now and then. Heather didn't miss that Astrid generally ended up spending that time with Hiccup.

Oh, the irony.

Astrid had done her a firm favour though, leaving those condoms in her bag. Eret would have had to run back to his room for them otherwise, and the two had been rather asborbed... Heather would have made him go get them anyway, but it was nice that they didn't have to stop.

"Morning ladies, I am here to answer your prayers!"

Eret swaggered over, winking at Heather. Astrid squinted up at him.

"My prayer is not some big guy with a rod on blocking the sun."

Looking down, Eret laughed as he tied his towel around his waist and apologised to Astrid. Honestly, he might as well not bother taking off the towel for how often it happened. _Not_ that Heather minded the view personally, but Eret presumably wasn't having sex with everyone on the beach. So they might mind.

"Better?"

He'd stepped out of Astrid's sun, plopping down on the sand next to Heather as Atali perched more elegantly on his other side.

"It'll do."

Astrid resumed her sunbathing, a little irritable that day after struggling to sleep according to her own account over breakfast. Still, she wasn't actually biting Eret, so it couldn't be that bad.

"So, what exciting plans do you two ladies have today?"

Heather glanced to her friend, who shrugged dismissively.

"No idea. I want to go to yoga later, but that's less than an hour out of the day."

"Fair enough. Atali and me were thinking about heading out into the land of clothed people for a walk, do some shopping if you wanted to come?"

Not agreeing immediately, Heather looked back to Astrid who waved her off.

"You go. Bring me back a present."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I want a lazy day, but if you want to go shopping then you go right ahead."

Astrid patted her affectionately, smiled to let Heather know she wasn't just putting on the niceness for Heather's... whatever Eret and Atali were. New friends didn't feel right, but most other terms seemed to describe more commitment or time. Astrid did tag along to help Heather pick out an outfit, since she planned to take a nap anyway.

"What am I doing going out with them like a threeway date?"

Heather sighed dramatically, leaning against the wall staring at her clothes.

"Going on a threeway date... anyway you've fucked both of them, how can this be scary?"

"That's very one on one. This is just me and them. All together. They might kidnap me and leave my body on the side of a Greek road never to be seen again."

Astrid looked at her, face clearly saying _'really Heather?'_ in it's incredulous expression.

"Well I promise to call the police if they come back without you tonight."

"You had better, or I'll haunt you for all eternity."

"You do anyway. Love you. Wear that silver dress."

Yawning, Astrid bade her farewell to head next door for her bed, clearly in serious need of a cat nap. Heather made a note to quiz her properly on what had interrupted her sleep, though she was sure Astrid would have told her if something was really bothering her. Or if it was because she'd been getting it on with Hiccup... Astrid _definitely_ would have mentioned that.

Heather would still put money on _something_ happening with those two before the fortnight was up.

"Ready to go my good lady?"

"Lead the way."

It was strange that seeing them dressed was novel when Heather met them in the lobby, leaving the little naturism resort and heading out along a sun-bleached stone path that wound along much the same journey Heather had gone with Astrid only a couple of days before. They ended up at a different set of shops, which made sense since the couple next to her had been to the resort a few times before, and knew the local area much better than Heather would.

Eret was easily distracted by shiny things when they walked through market stalls, and Heather herself was drawn to a little metal and glass thing. It caught the sun from many angles, tiny little designs etched in the metal edges and the glass facets glittering in the light. It had next to no use, but it was so pretty Heather couldn't help but get it. She found a little model of Artemis, which she knew Astrid would get a kick out of - she did so love female warriors from mythology - and bought that too.

"Check this cool looking owl out. Its beak opens!"

Well, Eret had clearly found something he liked. Atali was smiling fondly at him, enjoying his excitable joy. Heather thought it rather sweet too, smile on her face as Eret played with the owl beak and laughed. They moved on through the stands - after Eret bought his owl - and found a little cafe for a late lunch, carrying small bags of little bits and bobs they picked up from shops along the way. Heather chewed on her eggplant... thing, watching Atali watch Eret try and cut his steak without a steak knife. It was quite entertaining.

"Well, this has been good fun."

"I quite agree."

Heather nodded to the two, aware of the charged atmosphere building all day. Had a fairly solid idea where it could lead, should she let it.

And she was very much sure she would. But first she needed to consult with Astrid, else Heather would overthink herself into a panic. Astrid was like a hot knife, cutting right to the point of Heather's thought and keeping her sensible.

The nap seemed to have done her friend the world of good, mood much improved. Heather left Astrid with Hiccup for half hour while she went to yoga, but then kidnapped the blonde for much needed discussion.

"What are you worried about? You've slept with them both already."

"Not together though!"

"What's the difference really? Except fitting more limbs on to the bed all at once."

Heather flailed inwardly for a minute, but supposed ultimately that Astrid was right. She had already spent the night with them both individually. How much different could it be to spend it with them both? Though it was still a slightly daunting prospect.

"I guess."

"Look. They seem like good people. If you're too nervous for the threeway, tell them."

 _That_ was a very good point. Heather nodded, glad Astrid was able to straighten her thoughts out for her. Astrid smiled, patting her hair.

"See? Now, is there anything else pressing or can we go get ice cream?"

"We can go get ice cream."

Grinning, Astrid led her off to where the tasty frozen treats were. They sat with their individual bowls, looking around at all the people now brown and bronzed from so many days in the sun. There were a couple who were only lightly tanned - Heather included, Atali another. Then there was Hiccup, who was exactly the same pale shade but his freckles seemed several shades darker.

"So, how was your afternoon with Hiccup?"

"Fine. I went with him and Mala to get massages, oh that was _good._ I wish I'd known about them when we got here."

Heather giggled, prompting Astrid to eye her suspiciously.

"Whats funny?"

"Just... I know what sort of noises you make when you get a rub down since we've done spa days together."

Her friends cheeks tinged a slightly brighter shade of pink.

"So what? Everyone makes a noise when they get massaged."

"So... I'm betting Hiccup had to wear his towel when he got up."

Astrid glared at her, very suspect in that she didn't answer. Heather took that as confirmation, hiding her amusement behind her spoon while Astrid stabbed at a piece of fruit with undue venom. They were either blind, ignorant or just plain daft to not notice the chemistry developing. Still, Heather couldn't deny it was good fun to watch Hiccup and Astrid. They were like a cartoon, pining from across the room but never catching the other looking. Except once, Heather recalled. Astrid had mentioned catching Hiccup looking at her chest.

And _she_ had caught Astrid checking Hiccup out from behind a couple of times. The view did little for Heather personally, but then she liked her men a little thicker built. At least it meant she and Astrid had never liked the same guy, not that Heather worried too much for that anyway - no man would get between their friendship.

"Are you coming on the trip tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the plan. Is Hiccup going?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet and eat your frozen thing."

Snickering to herself, Heather finished off her rapidly melting goo, took her bowl back to the counter. Astrid followed suit, both taking a walk together to let the ice cream settle before venturing to the indoor pool for a lazy swim. It definitely helped Heather relax, even if it meant she'd have to wash her hair sometime soon lest it be a dried out, chlorinated mess. At least hair dried very quickly here in the baking hot temperatures.

"So, dinner and then you can go get cleaned up before your orgy?"

Now it was Heather's turn to roll her eyes, seeing Astrid with her fiendish "I'm _sooooo_ clever" smile on her face.

"It's _not_ an... shut up or I'll bring them to my room rather than go to theirs."

Astrid's eyes widened comically as the threat hit its mark, using her braid to flick excess water in Heather's face. Splashing her friend back, Heather swam for her life before Astrid could try and crocodile roll her or something equally dangerous. Finally their swim battle ended for the sake of dinner, though Astrid visibly contemplated smushing her face with some mashed up vegetable... thing.

After a shower and some minor deliberation, Heather followed Astrid down to the fire that evening, shooed away from the alcohol by a wise blonde who told Heather she'd want a clear head. Pouting, Heather got her revenge by telling Astrid she could see Hiccup, watching the blondes head whip around just a little too fast for someone 'definitely not interested'.

"Yep. You definitely don't like him at all."

"I hate you."

"No you don't!"

"Ok I don't, but you are a massive pain in the- oh hi Mala."

"Good evening. Hiccup wished me to convey an apology for not showing up tonight, as he fell on the stairs and hurt his knee earlier."

Heather saw the disappointment flicker over Astrid's face, though she hid it quickly and well.

"Thanks, but I wasn't waiting for him anyway."

As though to prove she could have fun without Hiccup, Astrid turned away and headed off into the crowd. Mala raised an eyebrow, looked at Heather questioningly.

"Was it something I said?"

"Not at all. Astrid is in denial. I better go make sure she doesn't get drunk and fall in the ocean."

"I will keep an eye on your friend. I believe you have your own _friends_ to get to."

"Really?"

Mala nodded, smiled, then waved behind Heather, who turned to see Eret and Atali. When she looked back, Mala had already gone after Astrid, leaving Heather with the two others.

"Evening my good lady."

"Hey guys."

Atali smiled softly at her, tan illuminated by the firelight. Eret rubbed the back of his head, chuckled a little nervously.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, cus subtlety was never my strong suit. Would you want to come back with both of us tonight?"

She'd seen it coming and Heather was still somehow a little surprised. Mostly that Eret came right out and said it, though he wasn't wrong on the lack of subtlety. Heather had only known him just over a week, and she already knew he was a rather blunt, forward guy. She rather liked it really.

"Maybe."

"Fair. How about a dance at least?"

It was much easier to dance as three when everyone was just sort of flailing about to the music in no clear pattern, mostly involving laughing at Eret as he insisted he was an amazing dancer before doing something reminiscent of a drunk giraffe. Heather caught sight of Astrid, sat chatting with Mala and a guy she didn't recognise, with short hair and perfectly groomed goatee. Astrid was very much on her way to being a little drunk, but she was smiling, laughing, spotted Heather and winked.

Heart pounding, Heather found herself in Eret and Atali's room before she really registered she'd agreed to go back with them. Atali seemed to sense she was a little nervous, all gentle kisses and soothing strokes over her back until Heather's muscle tension eased. Bedsheets met her back, smooth skin wrapped around firm muscles on her front as Atali stayed rather close, kept kissing her until Heather could barely breathe.

Eret was around somewhere... Heather had lost track of him, only finding him when she rolled Atali onto her back and saw Eret sat watching them. He winked, gestured for them to carry on.

"Don't mind me."

Atali rolled her eyes, but she turned back to Heather with a smile and resumed kissing her, talented fingers leaving tingles over her scalp when they ran through her hair. Toned and fit, the other woman didn't struggle to match her as they playfully wrestled for position until Heather was on her back, mouth on her neck as fingers stroked on her hip bones, raising goosebumps despite the heat. Atali wouldn't be rushed, skipping past anywhere interesting to caress ticklish inner thigh until Heather squirmed, arched her hips for more.

Only then did fingers slip between her thighs, finding her damp and needy. With her dedication to taking her time until Heather could scarcely even move every time Atali had spent the night in her room, she had far too good an idea of how to reduce Heather to wordless pleas and desperation. Cruelly stopping before Heather could find bliss, Atali slid neatly over to Eret, who winked and licked the wetness from her fingers before they shared a kiss. Even watching _that_ sent fresh heat through her. unsure how or where but certain she wanted to be somewhere in the middle, or perhaps help trap one of them in the middle. Either or. _Anything_ to do something with the need pulsing through her before she lost her mind.

Fumbling first with foil and latex, Eret braced himself on his hands behind him, letting Atali lean on his knees as she lowered herself into his lap. Heather immediately regretted never doing this before; gods it was hot watching her slide down the length of Eret's swollen cock, inch by inch until they were flush. Settled against him, Atali moved steadily, finding her rhythm before she beckoned Heather close again and kissed her hungrily. Even fuelled by lust, Atali was all strategy as she ran hands over Heather's sensitive skin, landing on all the spots she knew would make her moan.

Eret was happy to simply sit there and let Atali ride herself to ecstasy, tattoo on his chin distorted as his face shifted depending on whether Atali moved quick and hard or long and deep, sinking nails into the inside of his knee when she shook and shuddered, let out those throaty sounds of bliss. Frustrated to near madness, Heather almost cried with relief when Eret was still hard, putting on a fresh condom before he was between trembling thighs and focused on Heather's face as he slaked the ache of want inside her.

Atali didn't stay out of commission for long, lifting Heather's top half and kneeling behind her, leaving Heather bent almost in half between them as Eret fucked her, hand on her hip gripping tight. Nimble fingers brushed her chest, tweaked swollen sensitive nipples to jar her every time Eret stilled for a second between thrusts. It was too much, _way_ too much and she loved every second. Again she lamented never experiencing it before, the edge of overwhelmed biting at her without consuming her completely, leaving Heather coasting on a constant wave of sensations, feeling and hearing and burning between them.

Buckling under the onslaught at last, Heather let herself be lost in the sweeping of pure pleasure. Eret swelled inside her, pulsing within her spasming muscles as both tumbled through the heated haze of climax. It felt like seconds but could have been hours before he was grasping the base of the condom and pulling out, leaving Heather feeling empty, aching for more. She knew Eret wouldn't take terribly long to be ready to go again, though she couldn't keep that fun fact to herself when Atali was there to play too.

Of course, there were lots of ways for three to play together, and Heather intended on exploring a few more before the night was out,

* * *

"So, looking forward to this trip?"

Hiccup asked, the two of them sat fully dressed - something of a novelty, which was something Astrid never expected to be true - waiting for the bus that would take them a little ways away, past walking distance to see some of the sights available.

"Yeah. I hear this gallery is meant to be really good... but haven't you done all these trips before?"

He shrugged, smiled.

"I've been to the beach before, I still keep going back. It's not like I can just pop by these places on a whim."

Astrid nodded, leaning against the wall and pushing sunglasses up her nose as they slid down on the still-slightly-tacky sunscreen. Heather had been insufferably joyous all morning, after an apparently very _long,_ arduous night of rampant sex with Eret and Atali. Astrid was thrilled she was having so much fun, truly, but there was no excuse for being such a morning person.

Especially when she very very not-subtly dipped out of going out on the day trip, telling Astrid she'd have a fun day with Hiccup. Astrid briefly contemplated murdering her, but she hadn't had enough coffee by then and it seemed like too much energy. Especially while slightly hungover - gods, Mala could _drink._ And that guy they chatted to held his booze pretty well too.

"How are your parents doing? Enjoying their anniversary still?"

"Yeah. They love it out here."

"Can't blame them. Sun, sea, sand, no tan lines... although I can't help but wonder if your dad has a pale patch on his chest with that massive beard."

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"I can't say I've ever asked, but now I have a bizarre image of my dad flinging his beard up over his face to tan his chest evenly."

"You are welcome."

He snorted, lifting his water bottle to his face as a few other holidaygoers came out to wait for the bus too. Stretching lazily, Astrid stood up to make the most of being able to walk about before the nearly-hour-long bus trip. Absolutely not thinking Hiccup looked cute in his white t-shirt with a chest pocket, a little dragons head poking out of the pocket top. Definitely not cute at all.

"Would you mind if we sat together on the bus?"

"Yes, I would mind it terribly. Idiot. You had better. Save me from strangers please."

Hiccup chuckled, promising. Astrid dreaded some stranger sitting next to her and leaving her trapped listening to someones boring life stories when trips were bad enough being stuck in a seat wishing it was over so the exciting thing at the other end was happening. A whisper of a breeze slid over any exposed skin, leaving Astrid sighing happily - it was constantly hot in Greece. All the time. Astrid wondered how she'd adjust to British weather again when it was over.

The bus trundled up, driver disembarking to do the typical "we will be leaving in ten minutes!" shtick before sneaking off to have a cigarette when he was probably meant to stay right by his vehicle the whole time. Astrid climbed up onto it first, eager to find a good seat if such a thing existed, landing one with sufficient leg room that her knees weren't crushed and watching Hiccup wind along the space between chairs before he perched himself in the spot next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah. Imagine that."

Astrid ignored the warmth of his thigh against hers, body heat soaking through their clothes - they didn't sit this close on the beach naked, so it was different when they had no real choice in the matter. They chatted their way through the trip, mostly about life back home, beyond the bubble of holiday they currently existed in. Before she knew it, Astrid was actually a little disappointed as they stuttered to a stop in a car park with an information centre... it screamed tourist.

"There is a guided tour, but you are equally welcome to go exploring for yourself. Return to the bus by six. Any of the shop keepers around here will be able to direct you back here, should you get lost."

"You want to do the guided tour? Or would you prefer I be your tour guide?"

Astrid pondered, nodding to Hiccup.

"You don't have annoying tour guide force. Show me the sights."

Hiccup was a very nice tour guide - he waited to be asked before droning on and on and _on_ about every individual building, and even then only went into a normal amount of detail. Astrid really wanted to see the Rarity Gallery, which Hiccup led her to like he lived locally and knew his way perfectly. The outside was incredibly minimalist, belying the strangeness within. Astrid wasn't a massive art fan, but she did love a quirky place. Hiccup was a big fan of art, it turned out, and he enthused over the various styles on display.

"I love hyper-realism. It's amazing that artists can create something so perfect it looks like a photograph."

Astrid found herself paying more attention to Hiccup than any exhibit there, his eyes lighting up and the smile on his face seeming permanent as they went around viewing pictures that looked almost as though they'd leap out of the painting into reality. The variety was impressive, expansive, a showcase of artists from more than just Greece up on the wall. He was unfairly attractive when so excited.

Not that Astrid would ever admit that outside of her own mind.

They sampled local foods, traipsed through a street market and when a surge of people getting from one end of the street to the other almost separated them, Hiccup spent a brief moment with his hand wrapped around Astrid's so she'd not be lost in the sea of humans. He let go as soon as it was clear, but the touch of his hot hand on hers felt almost branded on her skin.

"Sorry, didn't want you crowdsurfing off to the back streets of Mykonos or something."

"It's fine."

He looked at her oddly for a few beats, then turned and pointed toward the next lot of stands, various owners shouting about their wares in a varying degree of skilled English. Astrid couldn't judge - she spoke approximately zero Greek words. Hiccup knew a fair few, enough to translate signs and menus and ask for directions. He'd clearly prepared for trips better than a pair of drunk women who hadn't even noticed they were booked into a naturist resort. Plus he'd been a few times now, so probably picked it up along the way.

The cafe they stopped off in had several brands of soft drink Astrid recognised from back home, though she did have to ask Hiccup what half the food menu said before settling on a shrimp saganaki, something flavoursome and packed with shrimp and onion and cheese. As she ate it, Astrid mused that it was good they were platonic friends and nothing more, because Greek food could really do a number on ones breath. Hiccup tucked in to his moussaka with relish, careful not to spill any on his white t-shirt. Full stomachs and quenched thirst later, they headed back out on their little trip around, passing the guided tour group a couple of times on the way to a bustling little town centre.

"Are you watching the time?"

Hiccup nodded, holding up his wrist to show a watch, then pointing up to a clock tower which Astrid was certain was a universal town centre landmark across the world.

"Yep. Don't worry, I promise not to get us stranded."

They sat on a bench, just watching the Greek life go on around them. Astrid discovered the Greeks were very friendly, social people, several stopping to chat to the very distinctive tourist types - even just to say hello before they moved on. It was very strange to her, living in Britain where avoiding social contact was a life skill many people were dedicated to learning.

"We should get back. It's early, but I just know if we cut it anywhere close to fine my leg will play up and that would be bad."

Astrid took a minute to remember what he was talking about, having effectively forgotten he had a prosthetic limb until then. He was wearing shorts, she could see the knee bandage that hid the seam between organic and non-organic. It wasn't a perfect blend, but most people wouldn't really look twice. They began the walk back, a couple of miles now but they made it back to the bus with twenty minutes to spare, and were some of the first back.

"Aw, what a lovely young couple! Did you two have a fun day?"

The two blinked, looked at each other before denying in sync.

"We're not a couple"

"Just friends."

The woman who'd called them cute backtracked, apologising before beginning to launch into a deluge of enthusiasm over their day out. Astrid was most relieved to get back on the bus and avoid her, putting her sunglasses back on and pretending to take a nap. Hiccup left her in peace, seeming content to relax in silence himself on the trip back.

As soon as she was in her room, Astrid stripped off, basking in the freedom again and knowing that she'd be taking naturism back home with her. Heather's ambush to ask how their 'date' went was fortuitous in some ways.

"It wasn't a date! Do my back?"

Heather hopped up behind her, smoothing cream on Astrid's back - the sun didn't go down for another hour or two generally, so it was good Astrid wear protection still.

"It was totally a date. You just don't know it yet."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid stepped back into beach shoes, wrapped her towel around herself and let Heather insistently drag her back out to the beach. Half the beach goers were in dinner still, meaning for once that there were available sun loungers, which beat sitting on their towel on the sand and Astrid stretched out happily. Heather winked before pointing toward where Astrid discovered Hiccup and Mala joining them, though they too were happy to bask in the sun in relative quiet.

"Would you mind if I crashed early tonight babe?"

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Heather looked a little sheepish and a lot unrepentant "sure, go get some rest."

Heather hugged her goodbye before venturing back to the hotel to catch up on lost slumber, leaving her with Hiccup and Mala. As the sun started to sink a little, edging to the time when the fire would be getting built and people would begin drinking, Hiccup stood too.

"I'm going to head back too, read in bed or something after all the busy streets today."

His words were mostly aimed at Mala, but he did look to Astrid as though intending to say goodnight to her too. Instead, he simply looked at her rather intensely, then left in silence. Astrid watched him go, then flopped back to her lounger with a deep, dramatic sigh and suppressed the urge to follow him and demand to know why she was so ridiculously attracted to him.

"What is causing you such distress Astrid?"

Mala had shuffled along one lounger, now sat next to her. Astrid looked at her, debating if she really wanted to talk about it with the woman Hiccup slept with routinely. Although... Mala did know Hiccup better than pretty much anyone.

"I thought he might be interested, but guess not."

Short blonde hair swept across Mala's brow as she cocked her head, fringe falling with it. She seemed to be contemplating Astrid, studying her and it was ever so slightly unnerving.

"You told him you wished for a 'guy free' holiday. Hiccup is the type to respect that sort of thing. So if he were interested, he would never dream of saying anything."

That was extraordinarily unhelpful; Astrid wanted to know if he was interested or not.

"If you have changed your mind on that matter, I shall happily lead you there."

"You? Why would you..."

"Are you coming or not?"

Astrid deliberated for maybe a minute before nodding. Mala smirked, a little quirk at the side of her lips as she grabbed her towel and stood up. The walk back took them past those who were already heading down to prepare for flames and alcohol... generally a bad mix, but nobody had been injured yet. They traversed the stairs, ending up on a floor two below Astrid and Heathers. She wouldn't be surprised if that was intentional - there was a lift, but Hiccup was insistent on taking the stairs, but he also may have wanted to minimise the amount of steps he had to climb.

Mala pointed to the door, stepping out of view as Astrid considered whether or not she was going to risk him straight up turning her down. Just because Mala had led her there didn't necessarily mean Hiccup wanted her there. Shaking off that worry - Astrid Hofferson did _not_ chicken out, as her embracing of naturism proved - she raised her hand and knocked. It took him a little while to answer; Mala whispered that he might have taken off his leg, and had to reassemble to answer the door.

"Forgot your card ag- oh. Hi Astrid."

"Hi."

Hiccup looked at her in surprise, then his face took on curiousity.

"Did Mala give you my room number?"

Before Astrid actually had time to answer, Mala appeared at the side of the door frame.

"Yes, I did. Now you two, do not be keeping the entire floor awake all night. Good night."

Mala melted away, leaving Hiccup and Astrid staring at each other for what felt like forever. He took a step back to clear the way, and Astrid stepped through, closing the door behind her.

-HTTYD-

**Oh look at that nice rock. I think I'll just hide under it...**


	9. Chapter 9

**It feels like wayyyy longer than a week since I even looked at this story.**

***pushes chapter out from under rock***

-HTTYD-

The door had barely closed before there was a hot mouth against her own; Astrid couldn't have said who moved first, but by the time Hiccup's hand slid around her lower back she didn't care. His lean chest was firm against hers, lips hungry as they closed over her own.

"Wait, wait."

He stepped back, leaving Astrid panting and blinking.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not saying anything is going to happen... but if you want to get on my bed you need to rinse off. Can't stand sand on the sheets."

Hiccup pointed to his bathroom, and Astrid quickly cleaned sand off her skin, drying off quickly with a towel before she stopped to think for a second. Was she really about to go jump into bed with the guy? She didn't really know him, after all...

When Astrid looked out of the gap in his door and saw Hiccup bent over, that cute little ass of his up in the air... she decided she knew him well enough for tonight.

"Whatcha looking for?"

He straightened up, holding the strap-on-bag he usually wore around his thigh to hold a spare liner for his prosthetic.

"Dropped this. Didn't want it escaping under the bed."

Astrid wasn't sure what to expect; there was a rush at the door, but it was a little more mellow now they'd had breathing space. So when Hiccup reached for her silently, Astrid walked closer. His fingers curled over her forearms, mouth softer over hers when he kissed her again. Astrid lifted her hands to his sides, feeling a few old scars on the one side; she assumed they were from the same time he lost his leg, let the thought slide away when Hiccup lifted hands to her head, pulling back to look at her face.

"Can I take your hair down? I've been dying to see it looks without your braid."

Nodding, Astrid lifted her hands and undid the tie of her braid, Hiccup's fingers gentling through the twists to free them. The pads of his fingertips were slightly rough, but his touch was gentle and left tingles running down her spine as he kissed her again with hands wound into her hair. It left her weak in the knees, turning to sit on his bed.

Hiccup looked down at her, lips parted and fingers on her cheek. Astrid hadn't actually really considered it until right now... but the fact neither of them were dressed was oh so very  _convenient._ She ran her fingers from the knee just above his prosthetic, holding eye contact so Hiccup knew she wasn't put off or disgusted or even really that bothered about him being ten percent metal. Her hand slid up his thigh, eyes moving down his body until Astrid was facing the swell of his erection, glancing up to watch his pupils dilate when she leant forward a little, let her breath ghost over him.

His cock twitched, straining toward Astrid's mouth and jumping in her hand when she slid fingers around the base of his shaft. Hot and heavy in her hand, Astrid enjoyed the feel of him pulsing, heard him gasp when her tongue slipped out to swipe over the swollen head. His hips flexed, tilting forward to press against her lips. Feeling indulgent, Astrid parted her lips to let him slide in a few inches, sucking teasingly, running her tongue around the ridge of his glans. Hiccup made the sweetest sounds, moaning weakly as she increased the suction.

Hiccup nudged her back, watching her body in a whole new way as she shuffled up his bed until there was room for him to climb up with her. His lean hips settled between her spread thighs, mouth on hers again as his fingers knotted in her hair. Why was her scalp so sensitive? Despite his body heat, the Greek warmth, her skin erupted in goosebumps. Despite the easy access - Astrid had nothing covered - Hiccup didn't rush, stroking her back, running thumbs over her hip bone, caressing her trembling thigh. His cock was a hot weight against her belly as he rolled his hips against her, the downstroke hitting her clit and making Astrid quiver under him.

Her skin was  _so_ sensitive, the feelings so sharp as Hiccup kissed her body, down the column of her throat and over her chest. When his lips closed over her nipple, Astrid bucked and moaned, clutching his head to her chest. He smirked against her breast, eyes playful as they looked up at Astrid's face before continuing downward to kiss at a ticklish inner thigh. Even though he'd been looking at her naked for over a week, Astrid hadn't felt quite so...  _exposed_ until now. Hiccup had always (well, almost) been fixed on her face, but now he was looking at her far more intimately and it made her shudder.

"Are you ok?"

"Impatient."

He chuckled, only let her feel breath over wet skin for a second.

"Turnabout is fair play."

Glaring, Astrid's eyes fell closed as Hiccup's tongue teased and tormented, never quite where Astrid needed it but enough to get her squirming and twitching with want. When he finally licked her clit, Astrid all but shot off the bed in surprise as heat rolled through her belly. Hiccup ramped it up quick and fast, turning teasing foreplay into agonising pleasure. Suddenly, Mala's comment about not keeping the entire hotel floor up seemed a whole lot more apt...

"Bastard!"

He was grinning, smug as Astrid cursed, frustrated he'd stopped and left her thrumming with need. He wiped his mouth on his hand, using his arms to pull himself up higher until Hiccup was leaning over her.

"I'll have you know my parents are still married. And that was just the warm up."

"Cocky git. You have condoms?"

Hiccup nodded, moving to reach down the side of his bed and retrieve the box there. Astrid didn't need to ask why he'd be likely to have them to hand, didn't care so long as he got the damn thing on and fucked her  _soon._ He slid the latex down his length with ease, looking up at Astrid for consent before he moved again. She reached up, pulling Hiccup down for more kissing. His mouth was addictive, Astrid couldn't get enough.

"Come on, prove your aim isn't as bad as I thought."

He smirked, reaching down to grip her thighs, pulled Astrid closed and spread her legs wider. Her body pulsed, blood hot as Hiccup moved. Oh, he proved his aim  _perfect_ in seconds, inside Astrid with one steady push until his hips slotted neatly against her. His resistance to getting a tan meant his skin was a stark and pale contrast when Astrid's hands ran down his chest, fitting into the hollow above his hip bones as her thighs curled snug around the back of his legs.

Hiccup shifted on his knees, bracing his weight comfortably before moving against Astrid with measured slowness. Shallow thrusts relaxed her, ensured no tension before Hiccup started moving a little faster. His little soft panting sounds were an intoxicating accompaniment to steady hip flexing, hair hanging in his eyes as his head fell forward. Astrid was aroused simply watching him, the feel of his cock sliding back and forth through slick heat only adding fuel to the fire. Two weeks ago, Astrid would have never believed some guy she met on their holiday could make her  _feel_ so good...

Then this skinny, sassy guy with a wicked grin and more freckles than anyone else on the beach came along, stirring butterflies in her belly and seducing her seemingly by accident.

Her fingers clawed at his back when Hiccup reached under her hips, boosting her slightly to shift the angle and stroking inside her with his hard cock, legs tightening around his. Hiccup grunted, hips jerking and pumping deeper within in response to the sharp pain of her nails in his skin. It only pushed her higher, had Astrid feeling that tightness in her gut, threatening to have her spiralling out of control. He stole kisses, sucked air from her lungs and stared as Astrid's chest heaved, smirking in a clear display he was unrepentant when he realised Astrid was watching him watch the way his thrusts made her breasts bounce.

Twisting fingers in her hair, Hiccup tugged in that  _perfect_  way that made Astrid jelly, scraped his teeth over her pulse point without biting down. Astrid shuddered anew beneath the constant shift of his attention, never sure where he'd move next, all the while winding tighter and tighter with his quick thrusts as Hiccup never lost that jarring pace. If she had the space in her head around the waves of pleasure, Astrid might have wondered how he had the attention to change it up. But she didn't, anything resembling coherent thought melting as she finally succumbed to his ardent attentions.

Even the Greek evenings warmth made post-coital sweating worse, but Astrid was too satisfied to care, turning to laze on Hiccup's chest when he settled back against his pillow after ditching the used condom. He resumed running fingers through her hair, contented sigh rumbling in his chest beneath her ear.

"So... any more jokes about my aim?"

Brain lazy with afterglow, Astrid could only come up with one.

"Well done on your hole in one?"

Hiccup dissolved into laughter, and Astrid couldn't help but follow.

* * *

"There you are!"

Astrid hadn't been inclined to leave Hiccup's bed last night, and he had no cause to ask her to. So she spent the night. They even got to sleep... eventually.

But it did mean when Astrid headed back to her room - Hiccup in tow, since she had his hand in her own - Heather was looking for her. She eyed the two, hand in hand, and gave Astrid a look he suspected was 'well isn't this cosy?'.

"Should I give you two some time?"

Astrid looked at him, then handed him her key.

"Head in, I'll be two minutes."

She grabbed Heather, heading for the room next to her own. Hiccup let himself into Astrid's room, glancing around as he hovered awkwardly around the door. They had already showered in his room. But Astrid either wanted something from her room, or wanted to see Heather. He wasn't entirely sure. He probably should have asked, but Astrid was all sated smiles and sweet touches, and Hiccup was left feeling agreeable about just following her anywhere.

"Hey."

Astrid let herself in with another card, prompting Hiccup to look down at the one in his hand just to check it was actually there.

"Heather has a key to my room. I have one to hers. Since we accidentally registered as a couple..."

"Is Heather alright?"

Astrid nodded.

"She wanted to make the same crack at me I made when she hooked up with Eret. And Atali. And then both of them."

"Oh?"

"I told her you weren't a jerk. And that if she was getting some anyway, I was allowed to too."

Content to leave the mysteries of their friendship to Astrid, Hiccup merely nodded as Astrid began applying sunscreen. Her back was warm when she asked Hiccup to cover it with the protective cream, hands slipping to her waist as Astrid leant against him, twisting up to look at his face.

"I need to clarify something."

Astrid's lips quirked.

"Shoot."

"Is this a holiday hook up to you?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... it's more clear cut with Heather, Eret and Atali. They all live in different countries. We don't."

Hiccup knew if Astrid was only after a fling, he was effectively ruining his chances of them hooking up again for the last few days. But... something about her struck him, and he didn't want to spend the last few days wondering where he stood with her.

"Are you asking me on a date when we return to the homeland?"

"If that idea appeals to you milady."

He waited. Astrid thought.

"I'm not against the idea. I'll give you my number before we leave if you continue to capture my interest. And now I need to clarify something."

"Mala?"

"Uh huh."

Hiccup had been expecting that; it was common knowledge amongst any that knew them that Hiccup and Mala slept together. So if Astrid was thinking of anything beyond the holiday, she'd want the clarity.

"That's fair. And if I tell Mala I'm pursuing a relationship, she'll step back there and then. Besides which, you might have noticed she hand-delivered you to my door last night."

Astrid nodded after a minute, twisting a little more until she could slip her arm around his neck, kiss him rather nicely. Leaving him smiling, Astrid finished getting her things for the day, tugged his hand along with her as they joined Heather outside, heading down to breakfast. His parents laid eyes on their joined hands, and Hiccup saw his father pouting as his mother grinned. Mala was smirking into her juice too.

"Damn H, you got a thing for blondes?"

Eret had no tact, slapping Hiccup on the shoulder and throwing Astrid a wink before he moved to harass- ah,  _greet_  Heather instead. Hiccup rolled his eyes, Astrid sticking her tongue out at the retreating back of Eret.

Heather and Astrid agreed to hook back up at lunch, then separated to spend time with their respective... holiday paramours, he supposed. They headed for a walk along the beach, hand in hand and Hiccup couldn't keep the dopey smile off his face. He wasn't precisely sure when this little blonde spitfire had gone from simply attractive to capturing his attention - it was definitely before last night - but it wasn't important. The fact was, she had, and even better? Astrid wanted to spend time with him too.

Of course, with the memories of her writhing and moaning beneath him making themselves known randomly, Hiccup did have to tie the towel around his waist tight and often. Astrid thought it hilarious, offered to take him back to his hotel room to take care of it. He seriously considered it.

"So, what would milady like to do with her morning?"

"Hmm. Archery sounds good."

"Archery does sound good."

Truthfully, Astrid could have suggested almost anything and Hiccup probably would have agreed; he just wanted to spend time watching her smile. If she changed her mind and didn't want to take this little romance home with them, he wanted to enjoy the few days they had together.

When she turned and winked at him, when she hugged into his side or when she kissed him and played with his hair while they sat together... Hiccup thought his chances were pretty good though.

-HTTYD-

***gets comfy back under rock* let me know when the sun fucks off again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologise for not preparing you guys for this sooner, but this is the final chapter!**

**This story was always more about them awkwardly crushing than the actual getting together, and the story also only spans two weeks! Which, we have reached the end of. Or will have, by the end of the chapter.**

-HTTYD-

Two nights dedicated to the exploration of it, and Hiccup was still pretty stunned by just how intense the spark between them was. Astrid responded so powerfully, Hiccup could scarcely believe it was because of him - even when he could see it was himself touching her. Strong legs locked around his waist, holding Hiccup to her as Astrid wriggled her hips, pleading and needy. She was a siren, calling him in with those sounds she made, with hands that clawed at his back or clutched at his hair.

Hiccup was believing to think he really did have a type. That type being the fierce, blonde Valkyrie type.

"Fuck... so good. More!"

Astrid was vocal, unabashed in her pleasure and happy to show it. Hiccup thrilled in being a part of it, his own arousal fuelled by Astrid's heated responses, her mouth hot and hungry on his as they kissed and bit at each others mouths. She wasn't all the way toward rough, but when Astrid grew close she abandoned gentleness entirely.

A new body to learn. New quirks and spots and sounds... Hiccup was euphoric to be witness, let alone participant in learning these things about Astrid. Enraptured by the feel of her skin, the way Astrid arched up into his touch. The taste of sweat and sun when his tongue swept the path of his fingers, filing away where she liked his mouth more than his fingers and vice versa. He was near delirious with the feel of her lips on him, with the sounds her filthy mouth was capable of producing. Soft and pretty and pink, her mouth looked so sweet and innocent before it opened, explicit in the way she moaned.

Sinful and sweet, Hiccup was undoubtedly hooked.

Tonight was their last night on holiday, when the resort would throw a huge party and Hiccup would potentially find out if this... _thing_ between them was something that would be going home with them. Astrid had said she'd let him know before they left; Hiccup wasn't going to demand she rush her decision.

"Suppose we should head back out before Heather comes in demanding to know why I've kidnapped you."

Hiccup commented after they'd come down from the post-lunch romp Astrid had tempted him in to. Admittedly, it hadn't taken much more than a smile. His bedmate mewled, curling into his chest and shaking her head.

"Not moving."

She was adorable. Not that Hiccup mentioned that in case she bit him. Instead, he just enjoyed the sight of her cosying up with him. Her hair was a couple of shades brighter than it had been when they first arrived, thanks to two weeks under the baking Greek sun. Combined with the golden hue of her skin and slightly darkened freckles, Hiccup marvelled at how much of an effect two weeks on a beach had had on Astrid. Compared to him - his freckles were much darker, but otherwise Hiccup just wondered if he'd ever stop smelling of sunblock again. If he wasn't slathered in it, he burned terribly. Ironic, considering his Australian mother.

"Astrid! I'm coming in!"

Heather let herself in, hand over her eyes for her to peer carefully through. Satisfied she hadn't caught them actually having sex, she lowered her hand and crossed her arms. Astrid glared from her position on the bed, happily relaxed until her friend strolled in.

"Go'way. Comfy."

"Nope. You're not wasting our last day here napping."

"Ugh, fine!"

Astrid pushed herself into a seated position, patting down her bed-mussed hair with a rather sweet yawn. Heather didn't leave, though Hiccup reckoned judging by the look on Astrid's face as blue eyes ran down Hiccup's body? She was considering driving her friend out another way. In the end, they got up to head outside; Heather had to promise to get Astrid an ice cream though, while Hiccup simply got to hold her hand as they made their way down to the beach.

And if Hiccup had to cover himself when the cute blonde began licking the frozen treat with the occasional seductive look toward him? Well... who could blame him? She was gorgeous and playful, impossible not to be utterly taken by.

"So, are you girls glad you didn't turn and run after that first surprise?"

Astrid and Heather cracked up giggling when Valka asked them that, referring to how they had had no idea what sort of place the resort was until they ran into Hiccup's very naked parents. Hiccup still chuckled to himself at the thought of such a trial by fire introduction to naturism.

"Definitely. I mean this annoying guy keeps following me around" Heather turned and winked to Eret, who pretended to look upset before sticking his tongue out at her "but otherwise it's been good."

Everyone began laughing, looking to Astrid next. She licked melting ice cream off her hand, lips quirking in thought before she glanced at Hiccup.

"Yeah, once you get used to the fact everyone forgot their clothes it's been good fun."

"Hey, it makes packing a doddle. Unless you're me, and you have to explain why you set off metal detectors and have suspicious shaped objects in your luggage."

"My favourite was that time there was a new pool attendant and they saw you changing your leg on a sun lounger. I swear they almost fainted straight into the pool."

Eret's story set everyone else off laughing, and Hiccup remembered the incident well.

"So, what shall we do with our last afternoon here?"

"I don't know about you guys but I am off to enjoy the bubbly water. Ladies?"

Heather wavered - she had been the one to demand Astrid come down from the hotel to begin with, but her friend waved her off.

"Go. You bought me ice cream, we're even. For now."

Heather hugged her friend, then got up to follow Eret and Atali off to the 'bubbly water'.

"That was very forgiving of you."

Astrid shrugged, leaning into Hiccup now she'd finished eating and wiped her hands on the moist toilette his mother kept a few of in her bag. After years of beach holidays, she knew what to carry.

"She's not going to see them for what, at least a year now? Unless they all do some serious travelling. I can hog all her time when we get back home. Or just refuse to stop poking her the entire flight back so she can't sleep the journey back."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the plotting expression on Astrid's face. His parents were looking at the couple with typical parent expressions, obviously all gooey about the budding crush their son had on the blonde girl. The one they were undoubtedly aware had been spending nights with him. He was inordinately grateful they didn't ask questions; he didn't want Astrid feeling undue pressure.

After dinner, they headed down for the party. It was little different to the fire on other nights, except more people turned up and the music was a little louder. Plus more snacks, and there was cake.

Personally, Hiccup didn't notice a whole lot while Astrid was kissing him. It was rarely a quick, sweet peck with her. Astrid was a fan of arms around his neck, her hips a soft curve beneath his hands as her soft mouth closed over his. It was an effective distraction from... just about anything. Including cake, as it turned out. However, Eret was determined to ensure Hiccup didn't miss out...

So he smushed cake over both his and Astrid's faces, then ran off giggling before the two could respond with more than a shocked stare as they looked at each other. Astrid licked a bit of icing from the side of her mouth, then reached up and scooped a chunk from Hiccup's cheek, popped that finger into her mouth.

"Mmm. Tastes better on you."

Her face was pure mischief, tempting Hiccup to come along and play her game. Whatever that was.

Even after they cleaned their faces, Astrid's kisses were sweeter than ever, those soft gasps against his mouth and her skin bare and flushed beneath his hands on her back putting Hiccup in serious danger of dizzy arousal. Between alcohol, fire, the ocean and a prosthetic limb - all on a beach! - he probably ought to slow her down a little.

Astrid seemed to know what he was thinking, stretching up to murmur in his ear.

"Want to have a party for two?"

He didn't take much convincing. Hiccup briefly contemplated whether or not Astrid was just making use of the last time they saw each other, but when he caught the desire lit by firelight in her big blue eyes... he didn't care in that moment. He could worry what happened tomorrow.

Hiccup woke alone, initially confused and subsequently a little hurt by the sting of her running out on him like that. She could have at least let him down to his face. Sighing, Hiccup pushed himself upright, reaching for his leg to put on so he could go about getting ready to leave. Shower, dress, pack. That was less than half an hours job, and not really much of a distraction.

Pottering around his room to make up a coffee he could let cool while he quickly showered off, Hiccup caught sight of something resting on the pillow Astrid had used last night. Was he getting dumped by note? Picking up the paper, Hiccup flipped it open.

To his great surprise, Astrid's number was written there.

_You looked too cute to wake up and we have an early flight._

_See you back home!_

Hiccup controlled himself from whooping. He didn't stop himself from grinning.

* * *

"Will you put her down? Maybe you can swim back home but we have a flight to catch."

Heather finally seperated from Eret and Atali, who both bade Astrid goodbye before she and Heather were in a taxi on the way to an early flight that had seemed a _great_ idea when they booked it.

Of course, at that time they were probably drunk. Reassuring each other over wine that they could definitely make the flight no problem.

"How was saying goodbye to Hiccup?"

"I didn't. He was asleep when I had to leave."

Heather blinked, aghast.

"You ditched him?"

"No, you overdramatic waffle. I left him a note, saying I had to leave at a gods-awful hour for this early flight. And my number."

Heather rolled her eyes, slumped back into her seat. Astrid dimly wondered how much of their conversation the taxi driver understood - he really only needed to know 'airport' to serve their purpose at this terrible hour. Not that she cared; they'd never see him again after they got out of the car and went stumbling through the airport in search of the big metal tube that would shoot them home.

Any ideas about keeping Heather awake on the flight soon faded, as Astrid opted to snooze her own way through the journey to catch up on sleep missed - she and Hiccup hadn't _exactly_ gotten themselves an early night last night, and it was disgustingly early even now. With Greece two hours ahead of their homeland, Astrid doubted it would even be legal to be awake when they got back. It didn't feel like it should be.

The sight of her own four walls was surprisingly comforting, even though it was _freezing_ by comparison back in England. Yawning, Astrid headed right for the important spot - the kettle, clicking it on to obtain coffee. She called her mother to let her know she'd made it back, wanting to share the pain of functioning so early. Then told her she was going to bed again, and hung up before she could get quizzed by her dad on whether or not any wayward young Greek men had had their way with Astrid.

Saying no wouldn't be a lie, at least.

Hiccup wasn't Greek.

Gods, he had been _something_ though. Astrid still shivered a little remembering his hands on her, the way his mouth felt on her neck, stubble scraping surprisingly sensitive skin.

Astrid crawled into her bed, realising after a few minutes why she couldn't get comfy between the sheets - she'd put them on fresh before she left, so they were clean to come home to. Wriggling out of her clothes, Astrid immediately felt better. Apparently, even though it was colder there than in Greece, Astrid had just gotten too used to sleeping naked.

A very enjoyable nap later, Astrid rose from the bed feeling slightly less like fresh death. Then she promptly hid back in the bed, not realising how _cold_ the move from warm bed to cool air naked would be. Fumbling near her bed for a nightshirt, she held it in the bed to warm it up, pulled it on and then tried again. It was still a little brisk, but Astrid managed to go and make the coffee she planned on earlier.

Her phone was flashing on the side, Astrid expecting Heather or her parents but it was neither. She didn't recognise the number at all, frowning as she clicked it open and wracked her sleepy brain.

A minute later, she was grinning.

_"I was going to try and be super cool and wait longer, but I realised I'm not cool and so I barely waited until we left the airport._

_Hopefully this was your real number, if not, sorry total stranger._

_Hiccup"_

Oh, he was adorable, worrying he'd gotten a fake number and unable to wait. Astrid smiled to herself as she re-read his message, not wanting to leave the poor guy twisting any longer.

_"Not a fake number."_

The text had barely had time to reach his phone before Astrid's phone buzzed again in her hand - this time a phone call. Coffee in hand, Astrid meandered over to her sofa as she and Hiccup chatted, hearing him occasionally tell his dad to shut up when the man was offering his input to the conversation and laughing at how familiar it was to back in Greece.

"How was your horribly early flight? Did you keep Heather awake for your revenge?"

"Nope. Slept the whole way back. Took a nap when I got home too. _Someone_ kept me up late last night."

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining then... dad, focus on the road!"

Astrid giggled, seeing her coffee cup was empty.

"Why don't I let you go get home, and you can call me when your dad isn't eavesdropping?"

"Sounds good. Of course, he's nosy so he's always listening. Talk later Astrid."

"I look forward to it."

Dropping her phone to her side after they hung up, Astrid let out a long, dramatic sigh before flopping back with a dopey grin on her face. Who knew drunken holiday bookings could turn out quite so well?

-HTTYD-

**I can't deny I am relieved to check another story off my list! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
